


In the Beginning

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama Teacher Louis, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Tattoo Artist Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy się to zaczęło. Pewnego dnia obudził się, a Louisa nie było przy jego boku, prawa strona jego łóżka była tak zimna, jakby w ogóle na niej nie leżał przez całą noc, mimo że Zayn pamiętał, iż zasypiali razem; tak zdarzyło się już któryś poranek z rzędu. Właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Było nie w porządku już od bardzo dawna. Zayn naiwnie wierzył, że to chwilowe, że pewnego dnia wszystko wróci do normy i ich związek będzie tak samo namiętny i gorący jak na samym początku. Ich ogień wypalał się z każdym dniem coraz szybciej. Pytanie, jakie krążyło po jego głowie przez cały czas, brzmiało: dlaczego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsquareone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/gifts).



> Hii! Nawet nie pamiętam, ile czasu minęło od ostatniego jedno-partu. Jestem ogromnie szczęśliwa, że udało mi się napisać to dość szybko, choć zanim w ogóle go zaczęłam, minęło kilka miesięcy. Pomysł na tego shota podesłała mi Miczi i z początku miał być to jedynie krótki prompt, lecz pomysł przypadł mi do gustu na tyle, że postanowiłam (za namową Miczi, bo zawsze macza w tym palce, za co ją ogromnie kocham i nienawidzę) zrobić z tego dłuższy projekt. Jestem z niego zadowolona i mam nadzieję, że wyszedł całkiem w porządku. I ostrzegam, że jest dość... ponury. ;)  
> Pewnie jest to dość jasne, ale jednak chciałam wyjaśnić sprawę co do budowy tego shota. Pierwszy fragment przedstawia jakoby sytuację obecną, po czym następne są wspomnieniami w kolejności chronologicznej rozgrywające się w różnych odstępach czasu, aż do przedostatniego fragmentu, który jest kontynuacją tego pierwszego. Ma to sens? Mam nadzieję, że tak!  
> Miłego czytania, kochani! xx
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/post/73092648355/zouis-in-the-beginning), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to się zaczęło. Pewnego dnia obudził się, a Louisa nie było przy jego boku, prawa strona jego łóżka była tak zimna, jakby w ogóle na niej nie leżał przez całą noc, mimo że Zayn pamiętał, iż zasypiali razem; tak zdarzyło się już któryś poranek z rzędu. Właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Było nie w porządku już od bardzo dawna.

Na początku Zayn starał się to ignorować, myśląc, że oboje są zbyt zapracowani i zmęczeni, aby poświęcać sobie więcej czasu. Louis, prowadząc zajęcia teatralne w pobliskiej szkole, miał coraz więcej różnych obowiązków, jak zaplanowanie kolejnego przedstawienia, indywidualne spotkania z dziećmi, które miały większe problemy ze swoimi kwestiami albo trzymanie pieczy nad całą scenografią i innymi rzeczami. Zayn większość czasu spędzał w studiu tatuażu albo w domu, nie lubiąc zbyt dużego zamieszania, tłoku i spotkań z osobami, których tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty oglądać. Za to Lou coraz częściej znikał, wracał późno, podając mu przeróżne wymówki i ciągle go przepraszając, ale z czasem te słowa przestawały mieć znaczenie, ponieważ każdy kolejny argument zaczynał brzmieć coraz bardziej fałszywie.

Zayn naiwnie wierzył, że to chwilowe, że pewnego dnia wszystko wróci do normy i ich związek będzie tak samo namiętny i gorący, jak na samym początku, gdy żyli tylko sobą. Jednak nie mógł cofnąć czasu i zdawał sobie sprawę, że już nic nie będzie takie samo, nawet gdyby bardzo się starali. Ich ogień wypalał się z każdym dniem coraz szybciej.

Kochał Louisa całym sercem – była to jedna rzecz, która nie uległa zmianie. Ten chłopak był jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu, cząstką jego samego, kimś, dzięki komu był szczęśliwy, nawet w tych najtrudniejszych chwilach. Wiedział, że Louis także go kocha, ponieważ widział to w jego oczach, lecz dostrzegał w nich coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Na samym początku Louis patrzył na niego tak, jakby nie widział świata poza Zaynem, był nim zafascynowany i ukazywał to w swoich gestach, słowach i pocałunkach.

W tej chwili Zayn zastanawiał się, kiedy, w ciągu półtora roku ich znajomości, to zaczęło ulegać zmianie. Siedząc na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu, które pół roku temu stało się ich wspólnym gniazdkiem i czekając na powrót swojego chłopaka, który powinien wrócić z pracy już dwie godziny temu, rozmyślał nad ich wspólnymi chwilami, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedź na wiele nurtujących go pytań.

~*~

Pchnął drzwi kawiarenki i skrzywił się na ten okropny odgłos dzwonka wiszącego nad wejściem. Pomieszczenie nie było zatłoczone, jak zawsze o tej godzinie, więc od razu podszedł do kasy, zatrzymując się przed Niallem, który powitał go uśmiechem.

– Przez ten cholerny dzwonek ludzie przestaną tutaj przychodzić – powiedział, wskazując kciukiem na drzwi, ale Niall tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Ja na pewno przestanę.

– Och, daj spokój, jesteś uzależniony od mojej kawy – odparł ze śmiechem, sięgając po nowy kubek.

– To nie jest jedyny Starbucks w tym mieście, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– Ale mieści się najbliżej twojego mieszkania, a ty jesteś zbyt leniwy, by tłuc się metrem przez całe miasto.

Zayn wywrócił oczami na słowa swojego przyjaciela, nie chcąc przyznawać mu racji i oparł się bokiem o ladę, podczas gdy Horan przygotowywał jego kawę. Poznali się podczas pierwszego roku w college'u, gdzie Niall studiował inżynierię dźwięku, a Zayn zamierzał skończyć anglistykę, choć zrezygnował po kilku miesiącach, gdyż znalazł pracę w studiu tatuażu, stwierdzając, że ma kompletnie dość nauki na całe życie i chce pozbyć się tego okropnego zapachu zakurzonych książek. Teraz mógł zajmować się czymś, co kochał, dorabiając sobie w różny sposób w różnych miejscach. Nie potrzebował od życia niczego więcej.

Po kawiarni ponownie rozległ się ten upiorny odgłos dzwoneczka i odwrócił się, gotów podejść do drzwi i po prostu go zerwać, ale jego wzrok padł na osobę, która weszła do środka. Na moment zaparło mu dech w piersi, a jego oczy zaczęły błądzić po sylwetce chłopaka, po jego opalonych, umięśnionych ramionach, nogach, na których opinały się zwykłe dżinsy. Wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy tego chłopaka. Błękitne tęczówki na moment napotkały jego, więc Zayn pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, a w tym samym momencie Niall dość mocno uderzył w jego ramię, sprowadzając go na ziemię.

– Co jest? – warknął, zerkając niepewnie w stronę przybysza, który teraz rozmawiał z jakąś kobietą przy wejściu.

– Twoja kawa.

Zayn zerknął na kubek z zielonym logiem i posłał przyjacielowi przepraszające spojrzenie. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Niall nie zorientował się, na kogo aż tak bardzo się zapatrzył, ponieważ nie tylko narobiłby mu wstydu, ale także wypominał to przez resztę jego nędznego życia. Na szczęście, zazwyczaj zdarzało się, że Horan nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co dzieje się dookoła niego, dopóki ktoś mu tego nie uświadomił.

– Nialler!

Zayn praktycznie podskoczył w miejscu, a serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy obok niego pojawił tamten chłopak. Momentalnie odsunął się o krok, zabrawszy swój kubek z gorącą kawą, krzywiąc się na widok dość ordynarnego rysunku, który zostawił jego przyjaciel. Mógłby usiąść przy jednym z wolnych stolików, ale z jakiegoś powodu chciał zostać przy ladzie.

– Siema, Lou, co słychać? – odparł radośnie blondyn, jakby znali się całe wieki. Jednakże dla Nialla każdy nowo poznany osobnik już po kilku minutach stawał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

– Nic nowego. – Wzruszył ramionami, opierając łokcie na ladzie i pochylił się do przodu, a Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dyskretnym rzuceniem oka na jego tyłek. – Nadal próbuję się zadomowić w nowym mieszkaniu, ale jest coraz lepiej. Nawet udało mi się rozpakować połowę moich śmieci!

– Na pewno nie potrzebujesz pomocy? Znajdę chętnych.

Chłopak – Lou? – machnął ręką i pokręcił głową, aż jego grzywka zsunęła się na wysokie czoło, więc odgarnął ją energicznym ruchem dłoni, który Zayn nadal dyskretnie obserwował. Przez jego palce przebiegał prąd; miał tak wielką ochotę sięgnąć dłonią i wplątać je w jego włosy, sprawdzić, czy są tak miękkie w dotyku jak mu się wydaje. Pospiesznie schował dłoń do kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki.

Zayn naprawdę starał nie przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie, by nie wyjść na świra, który chłonie każde słowo, byle tylko dowiedzieć się czegoś o tej osobie, która podziałała na niego w taki sposób. Dowiedział się, że Louis był tylko o rok od niego starszy, zaczynał ostatni rok studiów i odbywał praktyki w pobliskiej szkole podstawowej na zajęciach teatralnych, a na początku tygodnia wprowadził się do nowego mieszkania kilka ulic dalej.

– Biorę to, co zawsze. Jeśli mam przetrwać dzisiejszy dzień, potrzebuję dużej porcji kofeiny.

Niall zasalutował ze śmiechem, a Zayn przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić.

– Cześć.

Zamrugał powiekami i odwrócił głowę trochę w prawo, napotykając spojrzenie i uśmiech szatyna. Przywołał na usta uśmiech, nie chcąc wyjść na kompletnego idiotę i odstraszyć jedynego chłopaka, który wpadł mu w oko w tej okolicy i który wyglądał na całkiem normalnego. Niall zawsze mu powtarzał, że momentami zdarzało mu się przybierać ten wyraz twarzy, który każdy odbierał jako „jestem niebezpieczny, nie zbliżaj się”. Pewnie dlatego uważano go za „złego chłopca”, choć w rzeczywistości taki nie był; miał zbyt dobre serce, by komukolwiek zrobić krzywdę. A na pewno nie na umyślnie.

– Cześć – odparł po krótkiej chwili wahania.

– Jestem Louis. – Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, którą Zayn uścisnął i przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy tylko poczuł przyjemne ciepło oraz prąd, który przebiegł od ich złączonych dłoni po całym ciele. - Często tutaj przychodzisz?

– Zayn. – Usilnie starał się nie roześmiać, ponieważ nawet nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy wykorzystywał ten krótki tekst na podryw. – Praktycznie codziennie. Mieszkam w pobliżu, a Niall to mój przyjaciel, choć nie znaczy to, że daje mi zniżki na kawę.

– Jeszcze czego! – dobiegł do nich głos Horana, a Louis roześmiał się dźwięcznie. Uśmiech Zayna rozszerzył się i nagle dotarło do niego, że ich dłonie nadal są złączone. Już nigdy nie chciał go puścić.

~*~

 

Od tamtego dnia Zayn widywał Louisa o wiele częściej. Wpadał na niego w drodze do pracy, w supermarkecie albo w pralni publicznej, gdy Zayn był zbyt leniwy, by samemu się tym zająć, a najczęściej w kawiarni, do której przychodzili o podobnych porach dnia. Louis zagadywał go za każdym razem, jakby znali się od wielu lat i byli dobrymi kumplami, pytał o jego samopoczucie, o przebieg dnia, o pracę (praktycznie podskoczył z radości, gdy Zayn poinformował go, że pracuje w studiu tatuażu, po czym pokazał mu dziary na swoim prawym przedramieniu, zaskakując Malika, bo na pierwszy rzut oka Louis nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto lubił tatuaże), a także o jego zainteresowania. Zayn z czasem doszedł do wniosku, że lubi go bardziej niż powinien.

Rzadko chodził na randki, a jego życie uczuciowe ograniczało się do chłopaków (rzadziej dziewczyn), których poznał w barze lub w klubie i zabierał do swojego mieszkania na jedną noc, a potem o nich zapominał, nie chcąc angażować się w nic poważniejszego. Jednak względem Louisa zaczynał odczuwać coś innego. Przyłapywał się na myśleniu o tym chłopaku w różnych porach dnia oraz zastanawianiu się, jak smakują jego usta, jak delikatne są jego włosy, które pragnął poczuć między swoimi palcami. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnych szans, ponieważ Louis nie sprawiał wrażenia zainteresowanego zabawieniem się z chłopakiem. Oczywiście, zdarzało się, że w jego słowach tkwił dwuznaczny podtekst, lecz taki miał sposób bycia.

Zayn nie był tak nieśmiały za jakiego go uważano, a Niall zwykle określał go jako powściągliwego i potrzebującego dłuższej chwili na przystosowanie się do nowej sytuacji. Jego zachowanie wynikało ze środowiska, w jakim się wychował, gdzie jego rówieśnicy traktowali go z dystansem z powodu jego odmienności w wyglądzie i w pochodzeniu, co nie zmieniło się aż do teraz. Mimo to Zayn zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej atrakcyjności i potrafił to wykorzystywać, jeśli tylko miał na to ochotę, ponieważ dostrzegał sposób, w jaki patrzyli na niego inni. W przypadku Louisa było inaczej; w błękitnych oczach chłopaka znajdowała się fascynacja nowym kolegą, która nie miała nic wspólnego z pożądaniem, więc Zayn nie zamierzał robić żadnego kroku w kierunku zmiany ich relacji, chociaż to beznadziejne zauroczenie rosło z każdą chwilą.

~*~

Zayn nie uważał się za towarzyską osobę. Większość swojego czasu spędzał w domu, gdzie pracował nad nowym projektem tatuażu lub innymi obrazami czy szkicami. Dla innych, a w szczególności dla Nialla, wydawało się to ogromnie nudne, lecz Zaynowi sprawiało ogromną przyjemność, ponieważ właśnie to kochał najbardziej. Horan starał się zaciągać go w swoje środowisko, integrować ze swoimi znajomymi, którzy nigdy nie traktowali Zayna jak równego sobie, ponieważ był _inny_ – inny kolor skóry, inne wyznanie, inny styl oraz inna orientacja seksualna. Nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi, a takie zachowanie towarzyszyło mu jeszcze za czasów szkolnych, więc przyzwyczaił się.

Doran, jeden z kumpli Nialla, przychodził do jego studia tatuażu co najmniej dwa razy w miesiącu. Także pochodził z Irlandii i mówił z akcentem, którego Zayn nigdy nie potrafił tak do końca zrozumieć (Niall po dwóch latach mieszkania w Anglii zyskał już odrobinę brytyjskiego uroku, choć zdarzało się, że jego irlandzki akcent stawał się wyraźniejszy, gdy przebywał w gronie swoich rodaków) i zwykle doprowadzał go do szału swoim egocentryzmem oraz zbyt optymistycznym podejściem do życia. Znajomi Nialla uważali, że sam fakt, iż znając imię Zayna, mogą liczyć na zniżki, a gdy śmiało dawał im do zrozumienia, że nie ma żadnych szans, aby tak się stało, przestawali być tak przyjacielscy jak wcześniej. Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego Niall zadaje się z tak ograniczonymi umysłowo ludźmi, kiedy stać go na wiele więcej.

– Wygląda zajebiście, Zaynie!

Zayn skrzywił się na dźwięk tego irytującego zdrobnienia. Nie byli kolegami, nie byli nawet znajomymi, a Doran zawsze potrafił nieźle go zdenerwować. Mimo to był dumny ze swojego dzieła, które pokrywało prawy biceps chłopaka.

Posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech, po czym ostrożnie nałożył na świeżą dziarę opatrunek z folii, przypominając mu o podstawach zachowania higieny tatuażu, które Doran znał, lecz tego wymagała od niego posada Zayna. Sandy, jego pracodawca i jeden z najlepszych tatuażystów, jakich kiedykolwiek poznał, urwałyby głowę, gdyby o tym zapomniał. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że klient pojawiał się po kilku dniach ze stertą zażaleń, że coś poszło nie tak, choć sam był sobie winien.

Chwilę później wyprowadził Dorana na przód salonu, gdzie wręczył mu kilka banknotów, przypominając o imprezie, na którą wybierali się całą paczką do ich ulubionego klubu w okolicy. Chociaż Zayn nie należał do tej „paczki”, zgodził się, ponieważ miał wielką ochotę na drinka, a w towarzystwie Nialla zawsze było przyjemniej.

Olly, kolejny z tatuażystów, niewiele starszy od niego, ale z większym doświadczeniem, zajmował się innym klientem, więc Zayn postanowił wykorzystać wolną chwilę na papierosa. Wyciągnął z kurtki w połowie pustą paczkę, zastanawiając się, kiedy zdążył wypalić ich aż tyle, lecz był pewien, że to Sandy nadal je podkrada i skierował się w stronę wyjścia na zaplecze, wsuwając peta za prawe ucho.

– Cześć, Zayn!

Odwrócił się w miejscu, a jego zdradzieckie serce zabiło szybciej na widok Louisa. Dzisiaj wyglądał inaczej z włosami zaczesanymi na czoło, pozbawionymi jakichkolwiek preparatów, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł spod prysznica i pozwolił im samoistnie wyschnąć.

– Cześć – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, nie pozwalając swoim myślom na uciekanie w niebezpieczne strony. – Co ty tu robisz?

Louis uniósł jedną brew, jakby zaskoczony tym pytaniem, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła.

– To studio tatuażu, prawda? Chyba że się pomyliłem, jak wtedy, gdy niechcący zawędrowałem do damskiej toalety. Na moje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że tamtego dnia nie byłem do końca trzeźwy i bardzo chciało mi się sikać.

Zayn pokręcił głową z cichym śmiechem, brzmiącym prawie jak chichot, co było dość żenujące. Zwykle starał się sprawiać pozory „czadowego kolesia” i odrobinę chłodnego, ale ten chłopak działał na niego w sposób, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć.

– Niall twierdzi, że jesteś całkiem niezły – powiedział z lekko figlarnym uśmiechem, a wnętrzności Zayna wywinęły koziołka. – Zwykle chodzę do tego samego studia, ponieważ im ufam najbardziej, ale pomyślałem, że tym razem zajrzę tutaj.

– Och, chcesz tatuaż. – Zayn miał wielką ochotę na zdzielenie siebie samego po głowie za tak ośmieszające zachowanie. Co się z nim działo, do cholery? Dlaczego przemknęło mu przez głowę, że Louis zjawił się tutaj z innego powodu? – Mam wolną chwilę, więc...

– Teraz? – zdziwił się Louis. – Myślałem, że umówimy się na jakiś termin.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak chcesz.

– Pasuje mi teraz – powiedział z uśmiechem i z tą oszałamiającą ekscytacją w głosie, która od początku fascynowała Zayna.

Nie namyślając się dłużej (i kompletnie zapominając o chęci zapalenia), poprowadził szatyna do drugiego pomieszczenia, wypytując go o pomysł na nowy tatuaż. Louis ze szczegółami opisał wygląd kompasu, którego igła ma wskazywać na słowo „DOM”. Jego oczy błyszczały z podniecenia, gdy mówił, że tym domem jest jego rodzinne miasto, Doncaster i jego rodzina, za którą tak bardzo tęskni, ponieważ nie może odwiedzać ich tak często, jakby chciał. Po piersi Zayna rozlało się przyjemne ciepło i chyba polubił go jeszcze bardziej.

Choć znali się dopiero niecały miesiąc, Zayn zdążył zorientować się, że Louis nie jest osobą, która potrafi spokojnie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę. Zawsze musi być w ruchu, coś mówić lub robić oraz bardzo szybko się rozprasza, traci zainteresowanie jakimś zajęciem. Podczas jednej z rozmów przyznał, że miał przez to spore problemy w szkole, ponieważ ciągle chciał próbować nowych rzeczy, inne uważając za nudne. Właśnie dlatego pokochał teatr i aktorstwo, ponieważ pomimo tego, że wszystko posiadało odpowiedni i dokładny scenariusz, którego należało się trzymać, zdarzały się chwile, gdy trzeba było improwizować i nigdy nie miałeś pojęcia, co może się wydarzyć.

Podczas robienia tatuażu Louis siedział spokojnie, wtrącając raz po raz kilka zdań albo krzywiąc się z bólu, lecz nigdy nie przeszkadzając Zaynowi w pracy. Zayn uwielbiał tworzyć dziary, które miały w sobie jakieś znaczenie, w przeciwieństwie do tych, które ludzie robili, gdy tylko wpadły im w oko albo takie, które osobiście uważał za kompletnie absurdalne. Sam miał kilka tatuaży, które nic nie znaczyły i zrobił je, ponieważ mu się spodobały, ale jednak przykładał sporą uwagę do tego, co pojawia się na jego skórze.

– Jesteś bardzo skupiony, gdy pracujesz – powiedział Louis po dłuższej chwili komfortowej ciszy. Zayn tylko na moment podniósł wzrok, napotykając jego spojrzenie i miał wielką nadzieję, że jego skóra na policzkach nie zareaguje w sposób, którego nie chciał akurat w tym momencie. – Czasami nie wiem, co o tobie myśleć.

Tym razem Zayn nie podniósł głowy, ale zmarszczył czoło, zdezorientowany tymi słowami. Głos Louisa brzmiał delikatnie, choć dało się dosłyszeć w nim nerwową nutę, jakby dłużej namyślał się nad swoją wypowiedzią i nie był pewien, czy powinien to powiedzieć.

– To znaczy? – zapytał powoli, utrzymując swobodny ton głosu. Starał się skupić całą uwagę na swojej pracy i tatuażu, który powoli zaczynał nabierać kształtów na skórze chłopaka, lecz nie było to wcale takie proste.

– Bije od ciebie taka aura tajemniczości, ale potem zdarzają się chwile, kiedy widzę, że wcale taki nie jesteś. Jakbyś nosił maskę.

Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś zdefiniował go właśnie w ten sposób i niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszał podobne słowa, wiedział, że osoba, która je wypowiada, zna go już trochę lepiej i przykłada uwagę do jego zachowania, zależy jej na nim. Takim osobom ufał najbardziej. Właśnie dlatego Niall był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ponieważ rozgryzł go już po kilku minutach ich znajomości i nie przeszkadzało mu, że czasami Zayn zachowywał się jak kompletny frajer z wyglądem niegrzecznego chłopca i umiłowaniem do przeróżnych komiksów oraz gier video.

– Pasujesz tutaj. – Louis odezwał się ponownie, a gdy Zayn spojrzał na niego pytająco, machnął wolną ręką, wskazując na całe pomieszczenie. – W tym studiu, w takiej pracy. To jakby twój świat.

Zayn przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. To prawda, to był jego świat. Tutaj czuł się jak ryba w wodzie i mógł być sobą, nie bojąc się o konsekwencje. Po wielu latach błądzenia po omacku i zmagania się z problemem bycia innym od jego rówieśników, wreszcie wiedział, że odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi.

Tatuaż był gotowy ponad dwie godziny później, a Louis spoglądał na swoje ramię z ogromnym uśmiechem, przez co Zayn czuł rozpierającą go dumę, ponieważ sam sprawił, że szatyn tryskał radością.

– Muszę przyznać, Zayn, że wiesz, co robić z dłońmi – powiedział figlarnie, a Zayn założyłby się o milion funtów, że tym razem każdy w promieniu mili był w stanie dostrzec jego rumieniec. Odchrząknął z zażenowaniem, próbując nie myśleć o tych wszystkich miejscach na jego ciele, które pragnął dotykać swoimi dłońmi, po czym podał mu łączną sumę za tatuaż, odejmując kilka (albo kilkanaście) funtów.

Kiedy Louis wyszedł ze studia, posyłając mu kolejny uśmiech, który zaparł mu dech w piersi, Sandy pojawił się za plecami Zayna i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Następnym razem zaproś go na randkę i nie dawaj zniżek, jasne? – powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem. – Odejmę ci to z pensji, Malik.

Zayn postanowił zignorować pierwsze zdanie, niezbyt przejęty tymi słowami. W tym momencie męczyło go coś innego. Zaproszenie Louisa na randkę znajdowało się na długiej liście jego marzeń, które nigdy się nie spełnią.

~*~

Zayn dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że coś uległo zmianie po tamtej wizycie w studiu. Spotykał Louisa jeszcze częściej w przeróżnych miejscach, których nie można było uznać za przypadkowe. I _flirtował_ z nim. Zayn nie potrafił w inny sposób wyjaśnić zachowania Louisa, jego niezbyt dyskretnych aluzji, uśmiechów oraz spojrzeń, które mu posyłał, gdy rozmawiali albo mijali się na ulicy. A Zayn był zbyt oczarowany, aby na to nie reagować.

Aż pewnego dnia Louis zaprosił go na randkę. Z początku uznawał to za zwykły wypad do kina, spowodowany rozmową na temat trzeciej części _Iron Mana_. Kiedy Zayn powiedział, że widział ten film już dwa razy, lecz nie oparłby się pokusie zobaczenia go po raz trzeci, ponieważ był aż tak dobry, a wtedy Lou zaproponował wspólny wypad do kina.

– Nie miałem czasu na pójście do kina – przyznał pospiesznie, gdy Zayn nawet nie był w stanie udzielić mu jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, zbyt porażony faktem, iż szatyn chciał spotkać się właśnie z nim. – Z powodu zajęć i innych obowiązków. Poza tym słyszałem same dobre opinie! To prawda, że jest o wiele lepszy od drugiej części? Wszyscy tak twierdzą.

– O wiele lepszy – wydusił z trudem, a Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– A więc idziemy do kina! – wykrzyknął, podejmując decyzję za Zayna i nie przyjmując odmowy. Nie żeby Zayn zamierzał odmówić, nie był aż tak wielkim idiotą.

Z początku było dość dziwnie, ponieważ Zayn nie potrafił odpowiednio funkcjonować pod presją, a chciał zrobić na chłopaku jak najlepsze wrażenie. Mówiąc szczerze, nigdy nie przepadał za randkami odbywającymi się w kinie, ponieważ nie miał najmniejszej szansy na poznanie drugiej osoby, gdy cała uwaga skupiała się na ekranie. Jednak tym razem Zayn nie potrafił skupić się na swoim ulubionym filmie, ponieważ cały czas obserwował Louisa, walcząc z własnymi myślami i chęcią pochwycenia jego dłoni, która leżała na podłokietniku fotela. Wszystko przypominało mu o byciu nieporadnym nastolatkiem, nie potrafiącym zachować się w obecności pierwszej dziewczyny, która zgodziła się z nim umówić. Był dorosły, bardzo doświadczony i pewniejszy siebie, potrafił radzić sobie z takimi sytuacjami, lecz przy Louisie zapominał o tym wszystkim.

Jednakże to zdecydowanie nie był przyjacielski wypad do kina, sądząc po fakcie, iż Louis chciał przyjść po niego do jego mieszkania, a gdy otworzył mu drzwi, praktycznie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, widząc, że Tomlinson nawet ubrał się inaczej, wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż zazwyczaj, o wiele seksowniej z idealnie ułożonymi włosami, które już nie opadały na jego czoło, a zostały równo zaczesane na prawą stronę i z delikatnym zarostem, który nadawał mu ostrzejszego wyrazu. Zayn ogolił się, choć wiedział, że przez to wygląda młodziej, ale czuł, że tak było rozsądniej i założył swoją ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę, którą nosił tylko na specjalne okazje, z czego Niall ciągle żartował („Skórzana kurtka na co dzień i skórzana kurtka na specjalne okazje? Obie wyglądają  _tak samo_ , Zayn!”).

To była randka i nie potrafił uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

~*~

Po tamtej randce spotkali się we dwójkę jeszcze jeden raz. Tym razem to Zayn pierwszy wyszedł z inicjatywą, zabierając go na pole paintballowe, ponieważ Louis pewnego razu wspominał, że chciałby się tam udać, gdy tylko znajdzie wolną chwilę. Zayn musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie bawił się tak dobrze, nie śmiał się tak dużo, dawno nie czuł się tak lekko i przyjemnie w czyimś towarzystwie. Szatyn stawał się jego przyjacielem, potrafił otworzyć się przed nim i pokazać z tej innej strony, bardziej szalonej, czego nie okazywał dość często (w końcu musiał dbać o swoją reputację).

Po tamtym spotkaniu zaczął odczuwać, że między nimi pojawia się pewne napięcie. Zayna od początku gnębiła chęć pocałowania tego chłopaka, lecz teraz zauważał, że Louis prawdopodobnie oczekiwał tego samego. Atmosfera stawała się gęstsza za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali, flirtowali, spoglądali na siebie. Nigdy nie miał specjalnych problemów z bliskością, czuł się swobodnie we własnej skórze, ale Louis sprawiał, że zaczynał w siebie wątpić. Nie wiedział, czego ten chłopak od niego oczekuje. Czy powinien zrobić kolejny krok, powiedzieć coś? Prawie odchodził od zmysłów z powodu ich gierek. W jednej chwili rozmawiali ze sobą całkiem normalnie, a w następnej któryś z nich mówił coś, co zwiększało to napięcie i sprawiało, że oboje patrzyli na siebie, jakby coś miało się wydarzyć. Lecz się nie wydarzyło.

Stwierdzenie, że Zayn był sfrustrowany, było niedopowiedzeniem. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś bawił się z nim, a Louis robił to z ogromną pasją i radością, jakby oglądanie jego cierpienia sprawiało mu frajdę. Zayn wiedział, że próbuje go sprowokować, ale nie zamierzał reagować, nie chciał wyjść na zbyt chętnego i niecierpliwego, choć wzdychał do niego od pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczył.

Poczuł ulgę, gdy Niall wyciągnął go do klubu, gdzie miał szansę na przepędzenie tego napięcia i zapomnienie o błękitnych oczach Louisa. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mógłby poderwać kogoś, kto pozwoli mu całkowicie się zapomnieć i odprężyć.

Mimo że nie przepadał za kumplami Nialla, po kilku drinkach był w stanie tolerować ich obecność. W grupie był chłopak, który od dawna na niego leciał, choć Zayn za każdym razem usilnie go ignorował i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać, nawet jeśli miałby paść trupem z powodu zbyt mocnego napięcia seksualnego.

I wtedy przy stoliku pojawił się Louis. Zayn prawie zakrztusił się swoim drinkiem, po czym posłał Niallowi spojrzenie, które powaliłoby najgroźniejszą bestię, jednak Irlandczyk wyraźnie tego nie zauważał.

– Co ty tu robisz? – wydusił, gdy Louis zajął miejsce po jego prawej stronie.

– Zbyt często zadajesz to pytanie, Zayn – stwierdził z perfidnym uśmieszkiem. – Nie cieszysz się na mój widok?

Zacisnął dłoń na swojej szklance, próbując nie patrzeć w jego stronę, ponieważ był zbyt pijany i oszołomiony jego pojawieniem się, więc bał się, iż mógłby zrobić coś głupiego; na przykład usiąść na nim okrakiem i zacząć całować go aż do utraty tchu.

Jednak zrobił coś o wiele głupszego.

– Colin – powiedział głośno – chcesz zatańczyć?

Głowa chłopaka wystrzeliła w górę na to pytanie, a Zayn skrzywił się lekko, zastanawiając, dlaczego to zrobił. Nie chciał z nim tańczyć, nie chciał czuć jego ciała przy swoim ani dotykać go swoimi dłońmi. Chciał mieć przy sobie kogoś innego.

~*~

Z impetem wpadł do łazienki, a drzwi uderzyły o ścianę z taką siłą, iż huk przebił się przez głośno grającą muzykę w klubie. Louis stał przy jednej z umywalek, lecz nie odwrócił się do niego, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał, tylko nadal mył dłonie, nucąc pod nosem i przytakując nogą do rytmu. Wzrok Zayna na moment zawędrował na jego biodra, jednak w tej chwili był zbyt rozgniewany, by skupić na tym uwagę albo zorientować się, co robi.

– Co to miało być? – wyrzucił z siebie Zayn, zaciskając dłonie w pięści przy swoich bokach.

Louis powoli uniósł głowę, napotykając w lustrze jego zaczerwienioną od gniewu twarz.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał niewzruszonym tonem.

Zayn prychnął z irytacją. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Louis zachował się jak kompletny debil, dając mu do zrozumienia, że może (prawdopodobnie) mu na nim zależy, po czym udawał, że nic się nie stało, nic między nimi nie zaszło, nic się nie zmieniło.

– Ta dziecinna scena, którą zrobiłeś w obecności wszystkich moich znajomych – powiedział, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Ja i Colin tylko tańczyliśmy, a ty...

– Tylko tańczyliście? – Tym razem to Louis prychnął, a jego maska obojętności na moment została naruszona. – Praktycznie uprawialiście dziki seks na samym środku parkietu na oczach „twoich” rzekomych przyjaciół, którzy mają cię kompletnie gdzieś i interesują się tobą tylko wtedy, gdy mogą obrabiać twój tyłek za twoimi plecami. Tak jak dzisiaj, kiedy ponoć tańczyłeś z tym pawianem, a ja musiałem słychać okropnych komentarzy na twój temat, na temat twojej orientacji i twojego pochodzenia.

Zayn przyłożył dłoń do czoła i westchnął.

– Mam gdzieś, co sobie o mnie myślą. Ja nie przejmuję się nimi, oni nie przejmują się mną, ale ty... Doprowadzasz mnie do szału.

– Och, przepraszam, że czasami się o ciebie martwię – odparł ze słyszalną goryczą w głosie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. W tej chwili Zayn stał tylko o kilka centymetrów od niego i widział, jak Louis wstrzymuje oddech, a jego oczy rozszerzają się lekko.

– Tu nie chodzi o nich – powiedział prawie szeptem. Wiedział, że wypił zbyt dużo, by zapanować nad sobą i nad tym, czego tak bardzo pragnął. – Jesteś zazdrosny.

– Bzdura. – Louis parsknął śmiechem, lecz Zayn stał tak blisko, iż był w stanie wyczuć jego zakłopotanie i nagle znów miał wielką ochotę go pocałować. Tak jak chwilę wcześniej, gdy przerwał jego niezbyt grzeczny taniec z Colinem (którego wręcz nie znosił, ale był seksowny i Zayn wiedział, że ten widok wpłynie na Tomlinsona, ponieważ uwielbiał sobie z nim pogrywać tak, jak on pogrywał sobie z Zaynem), zwracając im uwagę, jakby byli tymi małolatami, z którymi od miesiąca ma praktyki i nieźle narozrabiali.

Louis unikał jego wzroku, choć nie mógł uciec, gdy Zayn naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą i wykorzystywał swoje piorunujące spojrzenie, aby zatrzymać go przy sobie.

– Louis – wyszeptał chrapliwie – spójrz na mnie.

Szatyn zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, jakby chciał stworzyć wokół siebie niewidzialny mur obronny, który Zayn zawsze bez trudu potrafił zburzyć. Momentami nie rozumiał, czemu interesuje go tak niedojrzały, niezrównoważony, irytujący i zadufany w sobie chłopak jak Louis Tomlinson, a potem spoglądał w jego niebieskie oczy, słyszał jego śmiech, słuchał jego żartów, widział, jak zachowywał się w obecności Nialla albo swoich sióstr i _już rozumiał_. Choć minęło sześć tygodni od ich pierwszego spotkania, każdego dnia jego uczucia względem Tomlinsona zmieniały się, rosły w tempie, które wręcz go przerażało. To nie było już zwykłe zauroczenie w chłopaku z kawiarni, z którego ciągle naśmiewał się Niall. To napięcie pomiędzy nimi było czymś więcej. Zayn pragnął go jak nikogo wcześniej.

– Lou...

– Muszę iść. Zayn, odsuń się.

– Nie.

Louis spojrzał na niego gniewnie; nienawidził faktu, że po świecie stąpa ktoś, kto jest w stanie mu się przeciwstawić. Przyłożył dłoń do jego ramienia, chcąc go odepchnąć, lecz Zayn pochwycił jego nadgarstek i popchnął go do tyłu, napierając na niego całym ciałem, aż z ust bruneta wyrwał się cichy jęk. Oddychał nierównomiernie, zapominał, gdzie się znajdują, że zaraz ktoś może tutaj wejść albo...

– Zayn. – Spojrzał w jego błękitne tęczówki, słysząc ten błagalny ton, ale w jego oczach znajdowała się inna prośba, która już nie brzmiała „odsuń się”.

Właśnie dlatego go pocałował.

~*~

Z początku obawiał się, że ten pocałunek wszystko zepsuje. Stało się zupełnie odwrotnie. Byli dorośli, lecz zachowywali się jak para nastolatków, która dopiero uczy się życia i odkrywa nowe miejsca. Od tamtego wieczoru nie potrafili odstępować siebie nawet na chwilę. Wciąż byli na etapie poznawania się nawzajem, lecz w krótkich przerwach pomiędzy wspomnieniami ze szkoły i historiami z dzieciństwa, mogli kraść sobie pocałunki i poznawać ciało swojego partnera. Wszystko było tak nowe, pełne żywo płonącego ognia, którego Zayn nie czuł już od bardzo dawna.

Kochał te dźwięki, które wydobywały się z gardła Louisa, gdy go całował, dotykał albo chociaż przesuwał językiem po jego ciele, które wręcz uwielbiał. Miał go pod sobą, rozłożonego na samym środku łóżka, nie panującego nad własnymi kończynami, zbyt skupiony na wydawaniu z siebie tych  _odgłosów_ , które sprawiały, że jego członek stawał się coraz twardszy. Nie był to pierwszy taki wieczór, lecz tym razem coś mówiło mu, że sprawy posuną się o wiele dalej. Oboje tryskali tą dziwną energią, krew buzowała w ich żyłach, a serca wybijały ten sam, szybki rytm. 

Przebiegł czubkiem języka od prawego obojczyka, po tatuażu nad jego piersią, z którego Zayn był niezwykle dumny, jak ze wszystkich innych tatuaży, które zdobiły ciało chłopaka. Nad samym mostkiem złożył delikatny pocałunek i skierował się niżej, palcami lewej dłoni masując lewy sutek, podczas gdy klatka piersiowa Louisa zaczęła unosić się coraz szybciej. Zayn wpatrywał się w jego płaski brzuch przez krótką chwilę i w linię włosków prowadzącą pod pasek białych bokserek, których ściągnięcia nie mógł się doczekać. Jednak był to ich pierwszy wolny wieczór od dość dawna, nie zamierzał się spieszyć, nie chciał obciągnąć mu jak najszybciej się da w jakiejś obskurnej toalecie albo na jego kanapie, co zdarzało się bardzo często, ponieważ nie chcieli czekać, musieli zapanować nad tym napięciem pomiędzy nimi.

– Zayn – jęknął, gdy język bruneta przesunął się w dół po jego podbrzuszu – nawet nie masz pojęcia... jak niesamowicie teraz wyglądasz.

– Chyba mam – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, przesuwając palcem wzdłuż gumki od bokserek, ale nadal ich nie ściągając.

– Idiota. – Louis prychnął. – Próżny idiota.

– Nie obrażaj mnie, Lou, bo zostawię cię samego – powiedział, wisząc nad jego naprężonym przyrodzeniem i prawie dotykając go ustami – z tym małym problemem.

– Nie ośmielisz się.

Zayn zaśmiał się pod nosem i podniósł się na rękach, przesuwając w górę, aby ponownie złączyć ich usta. Tym razem to z jego gardła wydobył się jęk, ponieważ Louis całował z tak ogromną pasją, jakby nie potrafił bez niego oddychać; tak było od pół roku, od ich pierwszego pocałunku w kiblu w jakimś klubie. Przy każdym pocałunku Louis pokazywał mu, jak bardzo go pragnie, a Zayn nawet nie potrafił w to uwierzyć i chciał, aby ten ogień płonął już zawsze, aż do końca świata, ponieważ wiedział, że nigdy nie przestanie odczuwać przy nim właśnie tego, co czuł w tej chwili.

Podtrzymując się na prawym łokciu, lewą dłoń przesunął wzdłuż boku Lou, który nadal nie przerywał pocałunku, a jego palce wplotły się w jego włosy, lekko pociągając za kosmyki. Zayn nie przepadał za ciągnięciem za włosy, lecz Louis nie robił tego tak, jak jego wcześniejsi partnerzy, po prostu chciał czuć jego włosy pod swoimi palcami. Jego dłoń zatrzymała się nad talią szatyna, a paznokcie lekko drapały skórę na jego boku, ale nie na tyle mocno, aby pozostawić ślady.

– Zayn... – wyszeptał w jego usta, praktycznie nie przerywając pocałunku.

– Czego chcesz? – wymruczał delikatnie do jego ucha, aż uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Louis zadrżał na dźwięk jego głosu. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, w jaki sposób na niego działał; ledwo go dotykał, a Lou wił się pod nim, błagając o więcej, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

– Przestań znęcać się nade mną. – Louis spojrzał na niego z ogniem w oczach, a jego biodra poderwały się w górę, przez co jego męskość otarła się o Zayna, z którego ust wydostał się niekontrolowany jęk. Tym razem usta Tomlinsona rozciągnęły się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszku. – Też potrafię tak się bawić, Malik. Nie prowokuj mnie.

Jednak to Louis go prowokował, zawsze i w każdej sytuacji. Jego uśmiechy, gesty i słowa były jak impuls wysyłany prosto do umysłu Zayna, który rozpalał wszystkie jego zmysły, sprawiając, że z każdą chwilą pragnął go coraz bardziej. Louis znał go na wylot, wiedział, co powiedzieć i zrobić, aby Zayn zachowywał się jak niewolnik pod jego urokiem. Zayn miał nad nim fizyczną kontrolę, prowadził jego ciałem tak, jak chciał, ale to Louis władał jego umysłem i sercem.

Nawet nie zorientował się, że przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu opiera się na rękach, wpatrując w przystojną twarz Tomlinsona. Miał wrażenie, że te uczucia kłębiące się w jego wnętrzu za moment sprawią, że eksploduje. Wszystko było tak oszałamiające i nierealne.

Louis, który do tej chwili składał pocałunki na jego szyi, spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz? – zapytał ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. – Jeśli to za szybko, możemy przestać...

– Nie – powiedział szybko, kręcąc głową. – Nie chcę przestać.

Louis uśmiechnął się, a jego dłonie zsunęły się w dół po jego nagich plecach, aż pod pasek spodni od dresu, które wciąż miał na sobie. Zayn przygryzł wargę, dusząc w sobie kolejny jęk, gdy silne dłonie chłopaka ścisnęły jego pośladki.

– To dobrze, bo ja nie zamierzam _przestać_.

Zayn usłyszał w tych słowach jeszcze jedno znaczenie, którego w tamtej chwili nie rozumiał.

~*~

– Możecie chociaż na chwilę oderwać się od siebie?

Odwrócił wzrok od Louisa, z którym cicho rozmawiał na temat kolejnego tatuażu; siedzieli na wprost siebie przy jednym ze stolików w kawiarni, a ich dłonie leżały splecione zaraz obok kubków z kawą. Zayn spojrzał na Horana, który stał nad nimi z podejrzaną miną.

– O co chodzi?

– Odstraszacie klientów – powiedział z irytacją, choć kącik jego ust drżał, jakby zaraz miał się uśmiechnąć. – Nikt nie chce patrzeć na dwójkę gruchających zakochanych podczas tak parszywej pogody.

Zayn uniósł brew, spoglądając ponad ramieniem Louisa w stronę okna, przez które wpadały jasne promienie słoneczne, rozgrzewające całe pomieszczenie. Lou napotkał jego wzrok i pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

– O co chodzi, Nialler? – zapytał, gdy blondyn usiadł obok niego.

– Tęsknię za seksem – westchnął z rozżaleniem.

– O nie, z tym nie do mnie. – Tommo odepchnął go od siebie, siadając na następnym wolne krześle ze zniesmaczonym wyrazem twarzy. Niall wybuchnął śmiechem pomimo swojego złego nastroju. – Ja mam już chłopaka.

Na ustach Zayna pojawił się uśmiech, a serce zaczęło bić szybciej i mocniej. Louis po raz pierwszy użył właśnie tego wyrażenia.  _Mam chłopaka_ . Po jego piersi rozlało się to przyjemne ciepło i miał tak wielką ochotę pocałować  _swojego chłopaka_ , tu i teraz, w obecności wszystkich klientów, byle tylko pokazać całemu światu, że Louis Tomlinson należy tylko do niego. Tak, był zaborczym i próżnym idiotą, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

– Może sprostuję – odezwał się Niall, nadal trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. – Seks z dziewczynami.

– Kilkoma?

– Nie będę narzekać.

– Zayn może umówić cię ze swoją starszą siostrą – podsunął Louis.

– Po moim trupie! – wykrzyknął, a Niall znów parsknął śmiechem. Prędzej skoczyłbym z Tower Bridge niż pozwolił Horanowi na umawianie się z Doniyą. Nie chodziło o to, że chłopak był nieodpowiednim kandydatem dla jego siostry, ale po prostu Zayn znał go zbyt dobrze, by się na to zgodzić. – Sam umów go ze swoją siostrą.

– Moja siostra ma czternaście lat, głuptasie.

– Raczej myślałem o Daisy – powiedział Zayn ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, a oczy Tomlinsona lekko się rozszerzyły. – Ta ośmiolatka nie widzi świata poza Niallem.

– Dzięki, chłopaki! – Niall pospiesznie wstał od stołu z uniesionymi przed siebie dłońmi w geście obronnym. – Raczej nie skorzystam z waszych propozycji, bez urazy. Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany i nie chcę trafić do więzienia za pedofilię. I nigdy w życiu nie próbujcie mnie z kimkolwiek umówić, jasne?!

Kiedy blondyn powrócił za ladę, Lou wzruszył ramionami i przesiadł się na swoje krzesło, by znów siedzieć na wprost Zayna.

– Też tęsknię za seksem – mruknął z brodą opartą na dłoni, wpatrując się w Malika, ale on tylko się roześmiał na to wymowne spojrzenie.

– Uprawialiśmy seks dzisiaj rano. To było cztery godziny temu.

– No i co z tego? – Tomlinson uniósł brwi, jakby miał do czynienia z osobą opóźnioną w rozwoju. Zayn przygryzł wargę, już czując, że jego towarzysz w spodniach budzi się do życia.

– Idźcie do domu! – zawołał zza lady Niall, gdy oboje poderwali się z miejsca w tym samym momencie. – Nawet nie myślcie o pieprzeniu się w naszej ubikacji!

Kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę ze zgorszonymi minami, lecz Louis już ciągnął swojego chłopaka w stronę jego mieszkania, chichocząc pod nosem jak małe, podekscytowane dziecko. Zayn nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tego, jak niesamowicie wyglądał właśnie w tej chwili. Nie chodziło o to, że zachowywali się jak para napalonych nastolatków (choć dokładnie tacy byli). Ten płomień w oczach Louisa, ta oszałamiająca radość z najdrobniejszych rzeczy, te uśmiechy, które mu posyłał, te czułe gesty, trzymanie się za rękę, szeptanie do siebie, jakby nic więcej się nie liczyło – to było niesamowite. Zayn nigdy wcześniej nie miał przy sobie osoby, która traktowała go i zachowywała się przy nim w taki sposób. W swoim życiu nigdy nie spotkał mężczyzny, który potrafił rozpalić w nim ogień w momencie, gdy już myślał, iż ani razu nie doświadczy czegoś takiego.

Louis był wszystkim, czego pragnął i jeszcze więcej.

~*~

– Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Zayn, nie ruszając głowy z miejsca na jego nagiej piersi, mruknął cicho w potwierdzeniu.

– Oczywiście, że jestem. – Przesuwał palcami po brzuchu chłopaka, czując, jak palce Louisa masują jego czaszkę i przeczesują włosy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Dlaczego pytasz?

Poczuł, że Lou wzrusza ramionami, mimo że tego nie widział.

– Masz takie... momenty, kiedy siedzisz i patrzysz w przestrzeń, jakbyś chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie możesz. Z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby to coś zżerało cię od środka.

Zayn uniósł się na łokciu, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz, która po raz pierwszy od dawna była bardzo poważna.

– Taki już jestem – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Posępny, tajemniczy i seksowny. A ty, skarbie, dramatyzujesz. – Pochylił się i musnął ustami czubek jego nosa, byle tylko sprawić, aby w jego oczach ponownie pojawił się ten płomień. Lou uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Prowadzę zajęcia teatralne. Dramat to całe moje życie, czego ty się spodziewasz?

– Nie mam zbyt wielu oczekiwań – przyznał żartobliwie.

Kiedy położył się obok niego na poduszce, Louis splótł razem ich palce, a na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, który Zayn tak kochał.

_Kochał_ . Może właśnie to Louis zauważył? Czyżby właśnie z tego powodu zdarzało mu się wpatrywać w przestrzeń z miną, jakby „coś zżerało go od środka”? Czy to uczucie zżerało go od środka? Nie. To uczucie rozpalało go od środka, tak potężnie, iż chciał wykrzyczeć całemu światu, ile znaczy dla niego ten chłopak, który leży obok niego, nagi w jego łóżku. Chciał to powiedzieć Louisowi, ale wiedział, że jeszcze zbyt wcześnie.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy znaleźć Niallowi miłą dziewczynę – odezwał się po kilku minutach komfortowego milczenia, a Lou podniósł wzrok.

– Niall nie potrzebuje miłej dziewczyny. Potrzebuje dziewczyny, która będzie na tyle wytrzymała psychicznie, aby znosić jego humorki, żołądek bez dna, brak jakiegokolwiek wyczucia stylu oraz taktu i beznadziejne żarty.

Zayn roześmiał się i położył na plecach.

– Może siostra Harry'ego? – zaproponował, przypominając sobie o chłopaku, z którym kiedyś chodził na zajęcia, a ich kontakt nie urwał się nawet wtedy, gdy rzucił studia, ponieważ mieszkali niedaleko siebie. – Niall nie odrywa wzroku od jej biustu za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi do kawiarni.

– Właśnie dlatego Gemma uważa go za zboczeńca.

Zayn westchnął.

– To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem – stwierdził, unosząc się na łokciach, aby sięgnąć paczkę papierosów, którą zostawił na szafce nocnej. – Mam wyrzuty sumienia, poniważ ostatnio spędzam z nim mało czasu. Dawno nie robiliśmy czegoś tylko we dwójkę. Nie myślałem, że będę tym typem faceta, który olewa przyjaciół dla swojego chłopaka.

Tym razem to Louis położył się na boku, głowę opierając na łokciu.

– Dobrze wiesz, że możesz widywać się z Niallem beze mnie, prawda? Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Jeśli chcesz spędzić z nim czas sam na sam, po prostu mi powiedz.

– Jasne. Zaproszę go jutro do siebie.

Louis odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i pocałował, dłoń przykładając do jego policzka.

– Runda druga? – wymruczał, nie otwierając oczu, a jego dłoń już odsuwała kołdrę, którą byli przykryci.

– Raczej trzecia – poprawił go Zayn, odrzucając na bok nieruszoną paczkę papierosów i przyciągnął go do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek.

~*~

Zayn nie miał pojęcia, co go obudziło, jednak nie mógł narzekać, gdyż przy jego boku spokojnie spał najwspanialszy chłopak na świecie. Na jego widok uśmiechnął się i delikatnie przebiegł kciukiem po jego policzku, byle tylko go nie obudzić. Momentami nie potrafił przestać go dotykać, ale nie zawsze miało to coś wspólnego z seksem; po prostu musiał czuć ciepło jego ciała, wiedzieć, że nadal jest przy nim.

Choć minął ponad rok od ich pierwszego spotkania (piętnaście miesięcy i sześć dni, jeśli komuś zależało na szczegółach, ale na pewno tym kimś  _nie_ był Zayn), wciąż nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że ma przy sobie Louisa, to wydawało mu się snem, z którego za moment się wybudzi, w najlepszym, najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Nie chciał się budzić, chciał spać już na zawsze, byle tylko z Lou.

Pokręcił głową, karcąc się za własne myśli. Kiedy stał się tak wielkim romantykiem? Nic dziwnego, że Niall bez przerwy dokuczał mu z tego powodu, bo miał do tego święte prawo. Horan twierdził, że przez Louisa zmienił się i stoczył na samo dno, choć nie mówił tego w złym znaczeniu, ponieważ blondyn nie potrafił nikogo tak perfidnie obrazić i za każdym razem na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech.

Zayn zerknął na zegarek i westchnął, wiedząc, że musi obudzić Louisa, aby ten nie spóźnił się do pracy. Od miesiąca pracował na pełnym etacie w pobliskiej szkole podstawowej, prowadząc te same zajęcia teatralnie, podczas których w zeszłym roku odbywał ostatnie praktyki. Zazwyczaj, gdy nocował u Zayna, wychodził bez budzenia go, zostawiając na stoliku nocnym karteczkę, aby Zayn nie martwił się o niego ani nie zastanawiał się, gdzie zniknął, choć było wiadomo, że musiał iść do pracy. Mimo to Zayn doceniał ten gest i kochał go za to jeszcze bardziej.

– Lou – wyszeptał do jego ucha. – Louis, obudź się, skarbie. Louis...

Usłyszał niewyraźne mruknięcie, lecz powieki chłopaka nie uniosły się nawet o milimetr. Zayn zaczął delikatnie go trącać, wypowiadając jego imię, aż Louis jęknął z rezygnacją i przewrócił się na drugi bok, obejmując Zayna tak ciasno jak koala drzewo eukaliptusowe.

– Czemu nie śpisz? – wymruczał sennie, nieznacznie poruszając głową, a Zayn czuł lekko drapiący jego pierś zarost chłopaka.

– Coś mnie obudziło. Śniadanie?

– Najpierw chcę porannego loda – odpowiedział, a Zayn roześmiał się pod nosem.

– Wielkie dziecko z ciebie. Co powiesz na prysznic?

Louis uniósł głowę i jedną powiekę.

– Jeśli z tobą na kolanach, jestem za.

Zayn tylko parsknął śmiechem, ciągnąc swojego chłopaka w stronę łazienki. Choć zabawa pod prysznicem bywała dość przyjemna, klęczenie na twardej posadzce już nie bardzo, mimo to Zayn nie miał nic przeciwko rozpoczynaniu dnia właśnie w ten sposób.

~*~

Wyszedł z zaplecza, od razu zauważając Louisa siedzącego na jednym z krzeseł i przeglądającego album z tatuażami. Nie wspominał słowem, że zjawi się w studio, więc Zayna zdziwił jego widok.

– Cześć, co ty tutaj robisz? – Usiadł obok niego, gdy Lou podniósł głowę i pochylił się, aby musnąć wargami jego policzek, lecz Tomlinson lekko odwrócił głowę, przez co ich usta spotkały się w pocałunku. Zayn momentalnie odsunął się od niego, zerkając w stronę swoich współpracowników i klientów, mimo że nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Czoło Louisa zmarszczyło się.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał niepewnie. – Myślałem, że wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem.

– Wiedzą, ale... – Zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. – Nie sądzę, aby wszystkim to odpowiadało. Widziałeś Sandy'ego, to prawdziwy harleyowiec, mężczyzna z krwi i kości, wyglądający jak zawodnik sumo...

– I co z tego? Facet ma na imię _Sandy_ , na litość boską, nie może osądzać mojej orientacji.

– W porządku, masz rację. – Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, aby przepędzić z twarzy Louisa ten grymas niezadowolenia. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że cię tutaj zastanę.

– Odwołałem zajęcia, bo większość dzieciaków jest chora. Nie ma sensu prowadzić próbę, jeśli nie mamy Scrooge’a oraz dwóch duchów. Co powiesz na to? – zapytał, wskazując na głowę jelenia z symetrycznie zagiętymi rogami. Zayn zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się tatuażowi w albumie.

– Chcesz go wytatuować?

– Na ramieniu, o tutaj – powiedział z ekscytacją, wskazując na miejsce na prawym bicepsie zaraz pod pękniętym sercem ze słuchawkami. Napotkał spojrzenie Zayna i jego uśmiech nieznacznie zmalał. – Nie podoba ci się?

Zayn przygryzł dolną wargę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, aby nie rozgniewać swojego chłopaka, a wiedział, w jaki sposób Louis reagował na jego zdanie na temat tatuaży. Mimo że większość z tych znajdujących się na jego ciele została wykonana właśnie przez Zayna, momentami nie potrafił powstrzymywać się przed własnymi opiniami, które nie zawsze podobały się Louisowi i zwykle Zayn wolał odpuszczać i bez słowa łapać za igłę, byle tylko uniknąć sprzeczki. Nienawidził kłócić się z Lou, a w szczególności o coś, co dla ich obojga było ważne. Do ich studia przychodziły różne osoby z różnymi pomysłami, które nie zawsze mu odpowiadały, jednak musiał wykonywać swoją pracę, ponieważ za to mu płacono (nawet jeśli musiał wykonać ogromnego i ohydnego pająka na plecach jakiegoś faceta, przez którego miał koszmary przez dwie noce).

– Jeśli tobie się podoba, mi jest wszystko jedno – odparł, choć tę kwestię wykorzystywał już kilka razy i obawiał się, że po pewnym czasie przestanie działać. – Zgłoś się do Olly'ego. Ja mam inne zajęcia.

Louis patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę, po czy odłożył album na stół i wstał z krzesła.

– Będę u siebie, muszę popracować nad sztuką – powiedział, zakładając kurtkę bez patrzenia w jego stronę. Zayn poczuł, że w jego żołądku coś się przewraca.

– Mieliśmy iść do kina, gdy skończę pracę.

– Weź ze sobą Nialla, dobra? – odparł z ręką na klamce. – Mam dużo pracy.

I wyszedł z salonu, a po plecach Zayna przeszły dreszcze, które nie miały nic wspólnego z chłodnym, jesiennym podmuchem, który wdarł się przez otwarte drzwi.

~*~

Kłócili się dość często, zazwyczaj o małe bzdury i godzili godzinę później, jednak po tamtym zajściu w studio coś uległo zmianie. Ich kłótnie były poważniejsze, o poważniejsze rzeczy i trwały dłużej, czasami też kilka dni. Zayn więcej czasu spędzał z Niallem i Harrym, a Louis coraz rzadziej u niego nocował, mając swoje życie, swoją pracę i swoje grono przyjaciół, które nie przepadało za Zaynem, a on także nie darzył ich zbyt dużą sympatią.

Louis należał do kłótliwych osób, ponieważ zawsze musiał mieć własne zdanie, musiał walczyć o swoje i dopiąć swojego, nieważne, o co chodziło, a Zayn wolał odpuszczać i odchodzić, zamiast wysłuchiwać gorzkich słów i tracić czas na wypowiadanie ich, a to wkurzało Louisa jeszcze bardziej. Oboje posiadali w sobie ogień, lecz w każdym z nich płonął on inaczej, zdawał się być inny, aż do chwili, gdy byli razem, ponieważ wtedy stawał się on jednością. Zayn zaczynał rozumieć powiedzenie „zwalczać ogień ogniem”.

Mimo to ze wszystkich kłótni potrafili wychodzić obronną ręką. Zayn miał ten problem, że był zbyt dumny, aby pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę i przeprosić, nawet jeśli wina leżała po jego stronie, więc to Louis dyskretnie popychał go do przodu. Właśnie dlatego Zayn miał wrażenie, że dzięki Louisowi jest w stanie przenosić góry, ponieważ wiedział, że zawsze będzie miał go przy swoim boku, będzie miał wsparcie nawet podczas sprzeczek.

Musiał wynagrodzić mu te wszystkie złe rzeczy, które w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca miały miejsce w ich życiu; te bezsensowne kłótnie i przykre słowa, które padały w ich trakcie. Tego dnia odbywało się świąteczne przedstawienie, które po raz pierwszy Louis przygotowywał bez żadnego wsparcia ze strony innych nauczycieli, więc denerwował się bardziej od tych dziesięciolatków, którzy musieli wyjść na scenę i dać z siebie wszystko.

Zayn siedział pomiędzy Niallem a Harrym, który ostatnimi czasy był im coraz bliżsi (pewnie dlatego, że Niallowi jednak udało się umówić z Gemmą na kilka randek, więc Styles chciał mieć oko na tego blondyna). Otaczał go tłum rodziców, ciotek i wujków, młodszego i starszego rodzeństwa, a w całym tym zamieszaniu denerwował się jeszcze bardziej tremą Louisa. Wiedział, że Tomlinson wykonał kawał świetnej roboty i był wspaniałym nauczycielem, czego wiele razy był świadkiem, ale świadomość, że brunet znajduje się gdzieś tam za kulisami, przyprawiała go o roztrój żołądka.

– Zaraz wrócę – szepnął do Nialla i podniósł się z krzesła, kierując w stronę drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się garderoba. Słyszał dobiegające zza nich odgłosy dzieci i jego wahanie trwało tylko chwilę, zanim pociągnął za klamkę i zajrzał do środka. W pomieszczeniu panowało jeszcze większe zamieszanie i nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę spojrzeć. Hałas, krzyki, rozmowy, przepychanki, pełno przeróżnych strojów i gadżetów teatralnych, a wśród tego całego zestawu nie mógł wypatrzeć Louisa.

– Widziałaś może pana Tomlinsona? – zapytał jednej z dziewczynek, której cała twarz była pomalowana na biało.

– Louis jest tam – powiedziała, wskazując w stronę kolejnych drzwi. Zayn podziękował jej uśmiechem, czując przyjemne ciepło na wiadomość, że Lou pozwolił im zwracać się do niego po imieniu.

Za drzwiami znajdował się kolejny korytarz, a kilka metrów dalej zauważył Louisa, który prowadził ożywioną rozmowę z mężczyzną w średnim wieku; Zayn przypuszczał, że jest to dyrektor szkoły, zważywszy na elegancki garnitur i pozę, od której bił autorytet. Obok nich stał także inny chłopak, może w ich wieku, który obserwował ich z zaciekawieniem, ale nie włączał się do dyskusji. Zayn zamierzał odczekać przy drzwiach, lecz tamten chłopak zauważył go, a Louis, spostrzegłszy, że na kogoś się wpatruje, także spojrzał w jego stronę.

– Zayn! Zayn, chodź tutaj. – Tomlinson przywołał go gestem, a kiedy znalazł się przy jego boku, Louis położył dłoń na jego ramieniu z szerokim uśmiechem. – To Zayn Malik, a to pan Roberts, dyrektor szkoły. Pamięta pan, jak opowiadałem panu o tym artyście, który wykonał moje tatuaże oraz jelenia, który tak bardzo się panu spodobał? To właśnie on!

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego, a Zayn nagle poczuł się dość oszołomiony takim powitaniem.

– Nie jestem artystą.

Usta mężczyzny rozciągnęły się w serdecznym uśmiechu.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest pan niezwykle utalentowany – powiedział, ściskając jego dłoń. – Poszukujemy nauczyciela sztuki, a jeśli jest pan zainteresowany...

– Nie mam żadnych kwalifikacji – wtrącił, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. – To tylko moje hobby. Przepraszam.

– Mimo to proszę pamiętać, że nasza oferta jest wciąż aktualna.

Louis trącił go łokciem, uśmiechając się tak szeroko i z tak wielką dumą widoczną w oczach, jakiej Zayn jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Miał nagłą ochotę go pocałować, lecz nie byli sami, więc to nie wchodziło w grę. Poza tym obserwował ich jeszcze ten drugi chłopak, którego imienia wciąż nie znał.

– Liam Payne – odezwał się, napotykając spojrzenie Zayna. – Uczę wychowania fizycznego.

– Cholera, gdzie moje maniery. – Louis uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, gdy dyrektor oddalił się, by rozpocząć uroczystość. – Liam, to właśnie mój Zayn.

– Miło wreszcie cię poznać – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Do tej pory byłeś tylko częścią przeróżnych historyjek, które opowiadał Louis i w pewnym momencie miałem wrażenie, że po prostu sobie ciebie wymyślił.

Zayn parsknął śmiechem, obejmując Louisa w pasie i lekko muskając ustami jego policzek, ponieważ nie mógł się powstrzymać. Lou był rozpromieniony, pełen energii i wręcz nie potrafił stać spokojnie, nabuzowany tremą i kofeiną, którą zapewne zdążył spożyć w ciągu tych kilku godzin.

– Za chwilę się zacznie – powiedział, chwytając dłoń Zayna i splątując razem ich palce. – O Boże, co ja sobie myślałem? Jestem beznadziejnym nauczycielem, narażam te biedne dzieci na kompletne pośmiewisko!

– Ej, daj spokój, Lou. – Wolną dłonią ujął jego twarz pod brodę i odwrócił do siebie. – Wszystko wyjdzie wspaniale. Nie jesteś beznadziejnym nauczycielem, a te dzieciaki cię kochają. Dadzą sobie radę.

Louis odetchnął głęboko i przytaknął, na moment zaciskając powieki, aby nad sobą zapanować. Nawet nie zorientowali się, kiedy zostali sami na pustym korytarzu, ale cieszył się, że Liam postanowił się oddalić, ponieważ czuł, że za moment jego pierś wybuchnie z powodu nagromadzonych emocji.

– Lou, spójrz na mnie.

Tomlinson powoli otworzył oczy, a kiedy to zrobił, Zayn przyłożył obie dłonie do jego policzków i pocałował go, bez żadnego pośpiechu, delikatnie i z czułością, chcąc przekazać mu wszystko właśnie w tym pocałunku.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał w jego usta, a Zayn zamrugał.

– Zamierzałem powiedzieć to pierwszy. Właśnie _teraz_.

Louis roześmiał się i przyłożył czoło do jego czoła.

– Przepraszam, że to zepsułem.

– Nie zepsułeś – zapewnił go. – Jest idealnie. Ja też cię kocham, Lou.

~*~

Zayn osunął się na ławce i odłożył na bok swój szkicownik, wzrok skupiając na grupie przyjaciół, którzy grali w piłkę kilka metrów dalej. Pomimo tego, że był początek stycznia, pogoda im dopisywała, dlatego Louis wpadł na pomysł, aby ten dzień spędzili w parku. Zayn nie spodziewał się, że do ich grona dołączy także Liam Payne, ale wyglądało na to, że on i Lou zaprzyjaźnili się i spędzali razem coraz więcej czasu w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

Ten chłopak powoli wpasowywał się do ich paczki, lecz zwykle trzymał się jak najbliżej Louisa, ponieważ nadal zdawał się być odrobinę onieśmielony w obecności nowych osób, a to Tomlinsona znał dłużej i lepiej. Zayn nie miał o nim żadnego zdania, ale Payne sprawiał wrażenie sympatycznego, więc nie miał nic przeciwko jego towarzystwu. Niall także zdawał się go lubić, szczególnie w tym momencie, ponieważ Liam bez zbytniego trudu zdołał trafić w prowizoryczną bramkę pomiędzy dwoma drzewami, którą ochraniał Harry, a raczej próbował ochraniać.

Rozległ się głośny okrzyk radości, który wydał z siebie Niall i przybił piątkę z Liamem. Kilka kroków dalej Louis kręcił głową z politowaniem, lecz na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Napotkał spojrzenie Zayna i pomachał do niego, gestem dając mu do zrozumienia, aby do nich dołączył, co próbował osiągnąć od prawie godziny. Zayn zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, nie mając zamiaru ruszać się ze swojego miejsca na ławce. Sport od zawsze był jego piętą achillesową.

Uniósł szkicownik, na którym powoli zaczynały pojawiać się rysy twarzy jego chłopaka; linia szczęki, nos oraz oczy. Z jakiegoś powodu z naszkicowaniem Louisa miał najwięcej problemów, zapewne dlatego, iż obawiał się, że nie będzie w stanie oddać na papierze całej jego urody i charyzmy. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na twarz tego chłopaka, aby zorientować się, jaki jest wspaniały.

Pracował w spokoju przez kilka kolejnych minut, ignorując głosy swoich przyjaciół, aż na papierze pojawił się cień. Uniósł głowę, a gdy zobaczył nad sobą Liama, posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Kilka godzin temu Louis poprosił go, aby traktował go po przyjacielsku, choć Zayna dziwiła taka prośba. Przecież nie był źle wychowanym odludkiem i potrafił zachowywać się grzecznie, aby nie odstraszać innych ludzi. Zazwyczaj.

– Mogę usiąść? – zapytał z niepewnością widoczną w czekoladowych tęczówkach. Zayn już wiele razy odnosił wrażenie, iż Liam czuje się dość niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie, dlatego uśmiechnął się szerzej i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

– Zrobiliście sobie przerwę? – Zerknął w stronę boiska, zauważając Nialla, który sam podbijał piłkę na kolanach, a Lou i Harry nadal stali przy bramce.

– Louis zbuntował się, ponieważ Harry przepuszcza wszystkie gole – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem. Kątem oka zerknął na jego szkicownik. – Dobry jesteś.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami i dyskretnie zakrył kartkę, a Liam podniósł wzrok, orientując się, że nie powinien podglądać.

– Tak dla zabicia czasu, nic specjalnego.

– Jesteś lepszy niż myślisz, Zayn.

Posłał Liamowi wdzięczny uśmiech, mimo że nie zgadzał się z jego słowami, ale już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że odrzucanie od siebie komplementów w niczym mu nie pomoże. Jednak gdy napotkał spojrzenie chłopaka, zobaczył w jego oczach coś dziwnego i z jakiegoś powodu odniósł wrażenie, że te słowa miały jeszcze inne znaczenie, którego nie rozumiał.

– Zayn! – Oboje odwrócili głowy w stronę Louisa, który wyglądał jednocześnie na poirytowanego i zrezygnowanego. – Teraz ty stoisz na bramce! Błagam cię, Harry to beznadziejny przypadek dwóch lewych nóg. Jeśli się zgodzisz, zrobię wszystko, czego zapragniesz.

Zayn już zmierzał w jego kierunku, więc słysząc ostatnie zdanie uniósł brew z dość nieprzyzwoitym uśmiechem. W drodze do bramki klepnął tyłek swojego chłopaka, a Harry wywrócił oczami. Nie wyglądał na poruszonego słowami przyjaciela, ponieważ odszedł kilka metrów dalej i padł na ziemię w miejscu, w którym zostało jeszcze trochę śniegu. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął machać rękami i nogami, robiąc aniołka.

~*~

Louis zapomniał o jego urodzinach. Mimo że Zayn od kilku lat nie obchodził urodzin, fakt, że jego własny chłopak o nich zapomniał, jednak go zabolał. Sam pamiętał o urodzinach Louisa, ponieważ przypominał im o tym dniu od połowy grudnia („Mam urodziny dzień przed Świętami, ale to nie znaczy, że macie mi dać jeden prezent, jasne? Prezent na urodziny i prezent na Święta to dwie różne rzeczy!”), dlatego zabolało go to bardziej niż się spodziewał.

Jednakże miło było otrzymać telefon od swojej mamy, która złożyła mu życzenia praktycznie płaczliwym tonem, ponieważ nie mogła pogodzić się, że jej jedyny synek tak szybko dorasta. Jego siostry przysłały mu krótkie i zabawne SMS-y, które przywołały na usta uśmiech i na moment pozwoliły zapomnieć o Louisie.

Najgorsze było to, że Lou wybrał akurat ten weekend na jechanie z grupą swoich znajomych do Doncaster, swojej rodzinnej miejscowości, gdzie odbywał się mecz ich klubu piłkarskiego. Oczywiście chciał, aby mu towarzyszył, jednak Zayn nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spędzenie dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin z jego kumplami, którzy zawsze traktowali go jak trędowatego i doprowadzali do szału swoim szczeniackim zachowaniem. Louis go rozumiał, dlatego nie naciskał.

Mimo to wolał, aby Tomlinson pamiętał i spędził ten wieczór w domu, bez żadnego specjalnego przyjęcia; tylko ich dwoje, przed telewizorem z butelką winą. Nie wymagał zbyt wiele.

– Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie damy rady dzisiaj wrócić.

Ten telefon był wisienką na torcie. Zayn zacisnął dłoń na telefonie, starając się nad sobą zapanować. W Doncaster mieli spędzić tylko jedną noc i wrócić do domu już następnego ranka po meczu, więc Zayn czekał na niego przez cały dzień z nadzieją, że Louis zjawi się na progu jego mieszkania z przepraszającą miną i będzie go błagać o przebaczenie, ponieważ był idiotą i zapomniał o jego urodzinach. Jednak Tomlinson nie odzywał się aż do godziny ósmej wieczorem, sprawiając, iż Zayn praktycznie odchodził od zmysłów.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał, starając się panować nad swoim głosem.

– W Londynie nie ma żadnej zamieci? Cholera, tutaj nie możemy wystawić nogi poza motel! Przez cały dzień sypie i większość dróg jest zablokowana. Przepraszam cię, nie myślałem, że do tego dojdzie.

Zayn przetarł czoło dłonią. Także nie myślał, że do tego dojdzie, lecz życie zawsze jest w stanie ich zaskoczyć.

– Martwiłem się – przyznał prawie szeptem. – Mogłeś zadzwonić wcześniej.

– Wiem, powinienem. Przepraszam, Zayn...

– Louis, czekamy na ciebie!

Zayn wyprostował się na krześle, słysząc całkiem znajomy głos.

– Liam pojechał z wami?

– Tak, nie mówiłem ci? – W jego głosie słychać było lekkie wahanie. – Myślałem, że o tym wspominałem.

– Nie mówiłeś – mruknął, z jakiegoś powodu czując jeszcze większą gorycz.

Powinien pojechać z Louisem. Na pewno byłby w stanie znieść jego debilnych znajomych, ponieważ mógłby spędzić ten wieczór tylko z nim. Byłoby tak, jak podczas imprezy sylwestrowej, którą zorganizował Louis; cały wieczór trzymali się razem, a Zayn ignorował wszystko dookoła, bo Lou był przy nim, cały czas szepcząc mu do ucha czułe słówka i całując, gdy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. Tęsknił za tymi chwilami.

– Będziemy oglądać jakiś denny film – odezwał się Louis po krótkiej chwili milczenia, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby wiedział, że zrobił coś złego, lecz nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. –  Kocham cię, tęsknię.

Zayn przygryzł dolną wargę i przełknął ślinę. To tylko głupie urodziny, myślał. _To nic takiego._

– Też cię kocham. Wracaj szybko.

Połączenie zostało przerwane, a Zayn przez kilka minut siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w telefon i walcząc z tym dziwnym uczuciem, które podpowiadało mu, że właśnie w tej chwili _coś_ stracił.

~*~

Wraz z nowym rokiem nadeszły zmiany. Zayn dostał awans w studiu tatuażu, dzięki czemu dawano mu trudniejsze projekty i zaczął zarabiać o wiele więcej. Niall stracił pracę w Starbucksie, ponieważ jego szef przyłapał go na uprawianiu seksu z Gemmą Styles na zapleczu, a Zayn przychodził tam rzadziej, bo nowy pracownik nie robił tak dobrej kawy jak jego przyjaciel.

Między Louisem i Zaynem sprawy wróciły do normy. Po powrocie z Doncaster Louis zjawił się na progu jego mieszkania z zaczerwienionym nosem i załzawionymi oczami z powodu przeziębienia oraz z ogromnym prezentem, którym okazała się być nowa sztaluga. Jednak Zayn nie wybaczył mu tak całkowicie, ponieważ wiedział, że to Harry porządnie skrzyczał go za to, iż zapomniał o tak ważnym dla Zayna dniu, a to uświadomiło mu, że Tomlinson z własnej woli nie wpadłby na ten pomysł, a nawet nie zorientowałby się, że zrobił coś złego. Lecz postanowił odpuścić, uważając całą kłótnię za zbyt dziecinną.

Po tamtym zdarzaniu Louis zaczął zachowywać się trochę inaczej, jakby zorientował się, że porządnie nawalił. Spędzał z Zaynem więcej czasu, zdawał się nie odstępować go na krok, wracał z pracy z ulubionym jedzeniem swojego chłopaka z pobliskiej chińskiej restauracji i zawsze zdawał się _być_ _w pobliżu_. Zayn cieszył się z tych drobnych gestów, ponieważ kochał go za to, jak troskliwy potrafił być, gdy tylko tego chciał. Te sytuacje sprawiały, że zakochiwał się w nim jeszcze mocniej.

I to był jego największy, życiowy błąd.

~*~

– Chcę, żebyśmy zamieszkali razem.

Zayn podniósł głowę znad szkicownika, który leżał przed nim na kuchennym stole i zmarszczył czoło, pewien, że się przesłyszał. Jednak mina Louisa z jego ogromnie oszałamiającym uśmiechem zdradzała, że te słowa rzeczywiście wypłynęły z jego ust.

– Słucham? – wydusił Zayn z lekkim trudem. Chciał, tak dla pewności, aby jego chłopak mimo wszystko to powtórzył.

– Chcę, abyśmy zamieszkali razem. Chcę zamieszkać z tobą, _tutaj_.

Zayn zamrugał i odłożył na bok ołówek, którym próbował idealnie naszkicować linię szczęki chłopaka siedzącego przed nim, który chwilę wcześniej z ogromnym zainteresowaniem wczytywał się w jeden z najnowszych komiksów zakupionych przez Zayna, wyglądając tak _niesamowicie_ oraz fascynująco, iż każdemu zaparłoby dech w piersi. Zaynowi zdecydowanie zapierało dech w piersi za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył. Był rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem dotknięcia jego delikatnej skóry a przeniesienia tego widoku na czyste kartki papieru w jak najlepszym odwzorowaniu tego piękna.

– Dlaczego? – To pytanie padło z jego ust, nim zdołał się powstrzymać, lecz Louis tylko parsknął śmiechem.

– Spędzam tutaj praktycznie każde minuty w ciągu dnia, a w szczególności w ciągu nocy – wyjaśnił z błyskiem w oku. – Moje mieszkanie od przeszło tygodnia stoi puste. Dotarło to do mnie dzisiaj rano, kiedy robiłem pranie, którego ty, panie Malik – wytknął na niego palec z oskarżycielską nutą w głosie, której zwykła używać jego mama – nigdy nie masz zamiaru ruszyć, gdy wiesz, że sam się tym zajmę. W koszu z brudami znalazłem więcej moich rzeczy niż twoich.

– To tylko oznacza, że masz więcej niepotrzebnych szmat ode mnie – odparł Zayn z lekkim uśmiechem, a Louis, wywróciwszy oczami, okrążył stół i zatrzymał się przed nim, kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach. Ekscytacja nadal była widoczna w jego oczach, lecz teraz także pojawiła się w nich niepewność.

– Jeśli nie chcesz, zrozumiem. Nie było rozmowy.

Kącik ust Zayna uniósł się ku górze i chwyciwszy go za nadgarstek, przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. Louis praktycznie pisnął w przestrachu, nieprzygotowany na taką akcję oraz prawie stracił równowagę, lecz Zayn zdołał go przytrzymać z ręką na jego plecach. Po czym pocałował go, mocno i z uczuciem, nie mogąc zapanować nad tym, co działo się w jego głowie i w sercu.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że taka propozycja padnie z ust Louisa. Choć chodzili ze sobą od ponad roku, momentami miał wrażenie, iż ich związek nadal nie jest na tyle stabilny, aby robić tak wielki krok do przodu. Lecz wiedział, że Louis kochał stabilizację, marzył o posiadaniu własnego gniazdka, które będzie dzielić z ukochaną osobą. Louis Tomlinson zawsze wie, czego pragnie i nigdy nie spocznie, dopóki nie osiągnie wymarzonego celu oraz zawsze walczy o swoje. A jeśli zamieszkanie ze swoim chłopakiem było tym  _celem_ , cóż, Zayn nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go powstrzymywać.

– A co z twoim mieszkaniem? – zapytał go Zayn, gdy pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i wiedział, że za krótką chwilę prowadzenie poważnej rozmowy ich obojgu kompletnie nie będzie obchodziło.

Louis odsunął się, oblizując wargi, jak gdyby chciał posmakować Zayna, który z tego powodu nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jego warg, zapominając na moment,  _dlaczego_ i  _o czym_ chciał rozmawiać i po cholerę przerwał to, co robili przed chwilą.

– Harry je weźmie – wyjaśnił, przebiegając dłonią po włosach, które sterczały we wszystkie strony za sprawą palców Zayna. – Od dawna zamierzał znaleźć coś swojego, bo ma dość słuchania swojej siostry i Nialla uprawiających seks za ścianą. Mimo wszystko uwielbiam to mieszkanie, więc nie chcę oddawać je w niepowołane ręce. Och, i zawsze będę mógł wrócić, jeśli postanowisz mnie wykopać.

Zayn parsknął śmiechem, ponieważ ten dzień na pewno nigdy nie nadejdzie.

– Jeśli nie będziesz rozrzucał po całym mieszkaniu swoich śmieci, będzie w porządku – powiedział, zsuwając dłonie na pośladki Tomlinsona, który westchnął i przywarł do niego całym ciałem. Zayn, wykorzystując tylko niewielką ilość swojej siły, podciągnął chłopaka do góry, aby ten mógł usiąść na brzegu stołu, po czym zaatakował jego wargi, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Tak dużo czasu, a nadal pragnął go tak samo mocno jak na początku. Louis prawie jęknął, lecz odgłos został zduszony przez wargi Zayna oraz język, który pieścił jego podniebienie, a jego dłonie momentalnie zatonęły we włosach Malika. Jeszcze bardziej rozsunął nogi, byle tylko mieć Zayn bliżej siebie. Louis zapomniał o porzuconym komiksie, który zsunął się na podłogę, Zayn zapomniał o swoim szkicu, który zamierzał skończyć tego wieczora, a oboje o tym, że stół powinien służyć _tylko_ do jedzenia.

~*~

Pomimo tego, że Louis faktycznie posiadał wiele swoich rzeczy w mieszkaniu Zayna, potrzebowali całego dnia na przeniesienie reszty jego własności. Ich mieszkania dzieliły tylko cztery przecznice, lecz musieli skorzystać z samochodu Nialla, aby przewieść kilka kartonów. Zayn został w mieszkaniu, pakując do ostatniego kartonu kilka drobiazgów (większość rzeczy, jak meble oraz wyposażenie kuchni Lou zostawił Harry'emu), podczas gdy Louis i Niall pojechali do jego mieszkania. Nucił pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, którą usłyszał w radiu i był w wyśmienitym humorze na samą myśl, że dzisiaj on i Louis spędzą pierwszą noc w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. Wiedział, że ta noc wyglądem nie będzie różniła się od innych, które spędzali razem, lecz sam fakt, iż od teraz będzie to ich _wspólne_ gniazdko, wiele zmieniał.

Pracę przerwało pukanie do drzwi, ciche i niepewne, którego mógłby nie usłyszeć, gdyby w pokoju nie panowała cisza. Odłożywszy do pudła owinięty w ochronną folię puchar, który zdawał się być nagrodą za osiągnięcia w sporcie w szkole średniej, podniósł się z klęczek i powoli skierował do drzwi. Jednak kiedy je otworzył, spotkał się z pustką, ponieważ postać, która pukała do drzwi, znajdowała się już przy klatce schodowej.

– Liam?

Chłopak zamarł z jedną nogą na pierwszym stopniu, jak zbieg złapany na gorącym uczynku i powoli odwrócił się w miejscu z dość przestraszoną miną. Zayn posłał mu pytające spojrzenie i wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając otwarte drzwi do mieszkania.

– Lou za chwilę powinien wrócić – odpowiedział z serdecznym uśmiechem, zdezorientowany wyrazem twarzy Payne'a. Może nie znali się dobrze, ale odniósł wrażenie, jakby Liam naprawdę był przerażony jego widokiem. – Właśnie kończymy pakowanie.

– Pakowanie? – wykrztusił, nadal nie podchodząc bliżej, więc Zayn zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, nie chcąc mówić zbyt głośno ze względu na sąsiadów.

– Louis przenosi się do mnie – odparł, wiedząc, że znów uśmiecha się jak kompletny idiota, co Niall wypominał mu już wiele razy. Jednak nie mógł się opanować, bo od dawna nie był tak szczęśliwy.

Oczy Liama rozszerzyły się lekko.

– Do ciebie. Przenosi się – powtórzył, jakby potrzebował potwierdzenia, że te słowa są prawdziwe, więc Zayn tylko przytaknął, czując się odrobinę zaniepokojony zachowaniem tego chłopaka. Liam przygryzł wargę i rozejrzał się po korytarzu z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy. – Rozumiem.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz...

– Nie, pójdę już. _Przepraszam_ , Zayn.

Nim Zayn zdołał powiedzieć choć słowo, chłopak zbiegł po schodach, nie oglądając się za siebie i pozostawiając go stojącego samotnie na korytarzu, nie mającego pojęcia, co, do cholery, właśnie miało miejsce.

~*~

Pierwsza noc w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu nie przebiegła tak, jak oczekiwał Zayn.  _Pokłócili się._ Mimo że nawet nie pamiętał, co wywołało tę sprzeczkę, noc spędził samotnie w swoim łóżku, podczas gdy Louis zajął kanapę w salonie. Zayn nie był w stanie zmrużyć oka przez wiele godzin, rozmyślając o tym, że może popełnili ogromny błąd; że przeprowadzka Louisa okazała się być nieprzemyślaną decyzją, podjętą pochopnie, w przypływie chwili i zbyt wcześnie, bo oboje nie byli na to gotowi. 

Jednak te myśli zniknęły, gdy obudził go przyjemny zapach tostów, którego nie czuł od bardzo dawna, ponieważ zwykle po prostu je przypalał. Czyjeś dłonie delikatnie gładziły jego włosy, a ciepły oddech pieścił jego lewy policzek, a gdy otworzył oczy, spotkał się z tym uśmiechem, który tak kochał. Louis leżał obok niego na łóżku, a z jego oczu biło poczucie winy, które tak bardzo próbował zamaskować swoim czarującym uśmiechem. Nieznacznie uniósł się na łokciu i musnął ustami czoło Zayna, podczas gdy jego palce nadal znajdowały się w jego włosach.

– Jestem idiotą – szepnął Lou do jego ucha. – Przepraszam. Nawet nie wiem, o co poszło.

– Ja też. – Głos Zayna brzmiał ochryple z powodu snu, więc odchrząknął i odsunął się nieznacznie, aby lepiej widzieć twarz swojego chłopaka.

– Harry ma rację, kłócimy się jak stare małżeństwo. Nie potrzebujemy żadnego powodu.

– Spodziewałem się, że rano już cię tutaj nie będzie – przyznał Zayn, unikając jego spojrzenia.

– Dlaczego? Z powodu tej kłótni?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, czując się nagle jak małe, bezbronne dziecko. Louis prawdopodobnie także to poczuł, ponieważ podniósł się na poduszkach i położył na wznak, przytulając go do siebie, aż głowa Zayna znalazła się na jego ramieniu.

– To tylko głupia kłótnia, Zayn – powiedział czułym tonem. – Nie sprawi, że nagle przestanę cię kochać i nie będę chciał więcej na ciebie patrzeć. Czasami zachowuję się jak kompletny kretyn, robię wiele głupot, których potem żałuję i staram się wszystko naprawić, ale decyzja o zamieszkaniu z tobą nie była głupotą. Naprawdę tego chcę. I przebrniemy przez wszystkie problemy. Poza tym nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na przenoszenie się z powrotem do mojego mieszkania dzień po przeprowadzce. _To_ zdecydowanie byłaby głupota, więc musisz jeszcze trochę ze mną wytrzymać.

Zayn uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym mocniej wtulił w swojego chłopaka. Nie chciał ruszać się z tego miejsca na łóżku, gdzie czuł się komfortowo i bezpiecznie, jednak jego nozdrza ponownie wyczuły ten przyjemny zapach.

– To tosty? – spytał, podrywając głowę jak pies, który nagle wywąchał swoją zdobycz.

– Zrobiłem śniadanie – wyjaśnił Louis – jako przeprosiny za moje debilne zachowanie.

– Też nie wykazałem się mądrością.

Lou jedynie wzruszył ramionami, bez słowa przyznając, że wina leżała po obu stronach, ale to już nie było ważne. Zayn złożył na jego obojczyku delikatny pocałunek i potarł nosem miejsce na szyi chłopaka pod jego podbródkiem, co spowodowało, że z jego ust wydobył się cichy chichot.

– Dalej, Zayn, wstawaj. Wszystko wystygnie.

– Liczyłem na śniadanie do łóżka, prawdę mówiąc. – Podniósł głowę na tyle, aby widzieć, jak Louis wywraca oczami, mrucząc coś o zbyt wygórowanych żądaniach oraz byciu leniwym. Zayn tylko uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że każda ich kłótnia będzie kończyła się w ten sposób. Wtedy może nie będzie tak źle.

~*~

W całym tym zamieszaniu Zayn zapomniał o dość ważnej rzeczy; o swojej rodzinie. Jego mama oraz dwie siostry, Doniya i Waliyha poznały Louisa na samym początku ich związku, kiedy jeszcze było zbyt wcześnie, aby przedstawić go jako jego chłopaka. Potrzebował kilku miesięcy, aby powiedzieć im (przez telefon), że ma chłopaka, choć wiedział, iż jego rodzina nie ma żadnego problemu z jego orientacją seksualną. Miał siedemnaście lat, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że jednak woli chłopaków od dziewczyn, choć przez dwa lata żył w przekonaniu, że wszystko mu jedno, a jakiś czas później podzielił się tą informacją ze swoją rodziną. Jego tata potrzebował więcej czasu na pogodzenie się z tym faktem, dlatego przez pół roku oboje unikali swojego towarzystwa, lecz wszystko wróciło do normy, gdyż Yaser stwierdził, że najbardziej zależy mu na szczęściu syna.

Rodzice rzadko przyjeżdżali w odwiedziny, ponieważ wolał sam wracać do swojego rodzinnego domu, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił i kłaść się w swoim starym łóżku, wspominać dzieciństwo, które nie było idealne, ale też nie najgorsze. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby zabrać ze sobą Louisa, ponieważ czuł, że na to jednak jest zbyt wcześnie. Osobiście nie był gotów na poznanie rodziny Tomlinsonów i przypuszczał, że z Louisem było podobnie.

Jednak w tym przypadku także się pomylił. Mama poinformowała go, że zamierza wpaść w odwiedziny, a Zayn praktycznie  _spanikował_ . Nie powiedział jej, że Louis mieszka razem z nim oraz jak poważny jest ich związek, pomimo tego, że wiedziała, iż ma chłopaka. Właśnie dlatego po rozmowie z nią delikatnie dał Louisowi do zrozumienia, że ten wieczór mógłby spędzić z Harrym w swoim starym mieszkaniu. A to doprowadziło do kolejnej, poważnej kłótni.

– Wstydzisz się mnie, Zayn? – zapytał drżącym głosem i z zaczerwienioną od gniewu twarzą. Wałkowali ten sam temat od dobrej godzin, a Zayn już wiele razy próbował po prostu wyjść z mieszkania, mając dość tej nieprzyjemnej atmosfery, ale Lou mu na to nie pozwolił. – Wstydzisz się moich porozrzucanych wszędzie skarpetek, mojego zachowania, mówienia niewłaściwych rzeczy, przeklinania bez żadnej cenzury? Myślisz, że przy twojej mamie będę zachować się jak bezmózga istota i narobię ci wstydu? Bo jeśli tak uważasz, w ogóle mnie nie znasz!

– Nie wstydzę się ciebie! – powiedział ostro, ponieważ te absurdalne zarzuty sprawiały, że zaczynał tracić nad sobą panowanie. – Uznałem, że nie jesteś gotowy...

– Mieszkam z tobą! Jak mogę nie być gotowy na poznanie twojej rodziny? Dla mnie to coś znaczy.

– Dla mnie też!

– Jakoś tego nie widzę – stwierdził z cieniem drwiny w głosie. – Typowe.

Zayn zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, wyglądając tak, jakby już żałował swoich słów.

– Nieważne. – Westchnął z rezygnacją. – Może będzie lepiej, jeśli rzeczywiście pójdę do Harry'ego.

Chłopak ruszył w stronę drzwi, lecz Zayn złapał go za rękę.

– Louis, zaczekaj!

– Nie! – Tomlinson wyszarpnął swoją dłoń z uścisku tak gwałtownie, iż Zayn w przestrachu cofnął się o krok. – Nie mam zamiaru czekać. _Czekam_ od samego początku, Zayn. To ja pierwszy wyciągnąłem do ciebie rękę, gdy się poznaliśmy, to ja zaprosiłem cię na randkę, wiedząc, że jesteś mną zainteresowany, ale nie masz zamiaru tego zrobić, to ja pierwszy powiedziałem „kocham cię”... i mam dość popychania _nas_ do przodu, podczas gdy ty w ogóle się nie starasz!

Zayn był tak oszołomiony jego słowami, iż nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, aby powstrzymać go przed wyjściem z mieszkania. Zwykle podczas kłótni to on wychodził, byle tylko nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie żałować i dać im chwilę na uspokojenie się. Jednak tym razem to Louis zostawił go samego w pustym i cichym mieszkaniu.

~*~

Zayn nie był w stanie zmrużyć oka tej nocy. Cały czas miał przed oczami rozgniewaną twarz Louisa, na której widoczne było także rozczarowanie, jakby spodziewał się, że Zayna stać na coś więcej.

Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, ale powodem stał się zwykły strach. Zbyt mocno kochał Louisa, aby pozwolić mu odejść, ponieważ był ogromnym egoistą i pragnął mieć go tylko dla siebie. Obawiał się, że kolejny krok w ich związku może coś zmienić, a on nie chciał zmian.

Zniszczył to, co ich łączyło, gdyż myślał, że postępuje dobrze. Nawet nie potrafił logicznie wyjaśnić swojego postępowania, choć zawsze uważał się za dość rozsądną osobę. A teraz nie miał nawet szansy na naprawienie swojego błędu, ponieważ Louis nie odbierał telefonu.

Postanowił czekać do rana, pomimo tego, że chciał pobiec do Harry'ego już kilka minut po wyjściu Lou. Stwierdził, że oboje potrzebują chwili na uspokojenie się i przemyślenie pewnych spraw.

Dlatego też pojawił się przed drzwiami mieszkania Harry'ego dopiero przed południem z nadzieją, że jego chłopak będzie miał ochotę na rozmowę.

Styles otworzył drzwi dopiero po dłuższej chwili, co oznaczało, że pewnie nadal spał. Zayn tylko pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem, domyślając się, że oboje spędzili wczorajszy wieczór na zatapianiu smutków w alkoholu i teraz męczył ich porządny kac. Chociaż Harry i Zayn poznali się jako pierwsi, w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy to z Louisem Styles złapał o wiele lepszy kontakt. Jednak uśmiech zniknął z jego ust sekundę później na samą myśl, iż Louis był tak załamany po ich kłótni, że potrzebował sporej ilości alkoholu.

Widok Harry'ego z rozczochranymi włosami, pobladłą twarzą oraz ogromnymi worami pod oczami potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Styles nadal wyglądał na zaspanego, lecz zmierzył Zayna wzrokiem, jakby był zaskoczony jego widokiem.

– Zayn, jest środek nocy – jęknął żałośnie, a Malik tylko parsknął śmiechem.

– Jest pięć po dwunastej.

Harry zamrugał.

– Och... – Szatyn podrapał się po nagim torsie, na którym Zayn dostrzegł dwa niewyraźne zaczerwieniana na skórze obok prawego obojczyka. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z uniesioną brwią. – No co? Przecież mam na sobie bokserki, nie otworzyłem nago jak ostatnim razem. Nie posyłaj mi tych oskarżycielskich spojrzeń, bo głowa mnie od nich boli jeszcze bardziej. Przyszedłeś tutaj po to, żeby mnie terroryzować?

– Przyszedłem porozmawiać z Lou – wyjaśnił i przygryzł wargę, pochylając się w bok, aby zajrzeć do środka za plecami chłopaka. Harry opuścił rękę, którą przecierał zaspane oczy.

– Lou? Nie ma go tutaj.

Zayn spojrzał na niego w sposób, który najwyraźniej rozbudził Stylesa, ponieważ jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko i cofnął się o krok, aby wpuścić go do mieszkania, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem.

– Co się stało?

– Pokłóciliśmy się – powiedział powoli Zayn, chowając ręce do kieszeni. Po podłodze rozrzucone były ciuchy, które zdecydowanie nie należały do Styles, chyba że lubił od czasu do czasu zakładać miniówki i wysokie obcasy. – Chodziło o moich rodziców. Chcą się ze mną zobaczyć... Stwierdziłem, że jest zbyt wcześnie na przedstawienie ich sobie, więc zaproponowałem, by Louis spędził weekend z tobą... Auć! – syknął, kiedy dłoń Stylesa spotkała się z jego potylicą i odwrócił się do chłopaka z wyrzutem, rozmasowując bolące miejsce. – Za co?!

– Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy, Malik! Jak mogłeś mu tak powiedzieć?

– Nie wiem! – wykrzyknął, czując narastającą irytację. Harry także spoglądał na niego z wielkim rozczarowaniem, co znaczyło, że sprawa jest poważna, ponieważ szatyn był zbyt przyjacielską osobą, aby osądzać innych i mieszać się w nieswoje sprawy. – Myślałem, że tak będzie najlepiej. Uznałem, że Louis nie jest na to gotowy.

Harry ponownie zamachnął się, aby go uderzyć, lecz z powodu swojego stanu był zbyt powolny, więc Zayn zdołał złapać go za nadgarstek.

– Dlaczego mnie bijesz?!

– Bo jesteś pieprzonym idiotą! – Harry cofnął się i praktycznie popchnął Zayna w stronę kanapy, która kiedyś należała do Louisa, więc Zayn łączył z nią wiele ciekawych, gorących wspomnień związanych ze swoim chłopakiem. – Lou od dawna martwił się, że zaczynacie oddalać się od siebie, a w ten sposób potwierdziłeś wszystkie jego obawy!

Zayn odwrócił się do przyjaciela, zaskoczony jego słowami.

– Tak powiedział?

Styles tylko przytaknął ze współczuciem na twarzy. Zayn nie chciał przyznawać się do tego przed samym sobą, lecz zdarzały się momenty, że także nachodziły go takie myśli, ale za każdym odsuwał je na samo dno umysłu, ponieważ uznawał, że po prostu przesadza. Oboje byli zapracowani, więc rzadsze spędzanie ze sobą czasu było czymś normalnym, a raczej tak mu się wydawało.

Harry rozsiadł się na jednym brzegu kanapy, nawet nie myśląc o tym, aby cokolwiek narzucić na swoje nagie ciało i założył nogę na nogę, ramię kładąc na oparciu kanapy.

– Powinniście ze sobą pogadać – poradził z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest. – Z cichym jękiem schował twarz w dłoniach. – Wczoraj wyszedł z domu, mówiąc, że będzie u ciebie.

– Nie było mnie tutaj. Poszedłem z chłopakami do klubu i wróciłem nad ranem.

– A jeśli coś mu się stało?! – Zayn wyprostował się z paniką w głosie. – Nie odbiera telefonów, nie wiem, gdzie jest, gdzie był całą noc, nie wiem...

– Zayn, oddychaj. Spokojnie. – Harry położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. – Może poszedł do któregoś ze swoich kumpli? Niedługo wróci i wszystko będzie po staremu, zobaczysz.

– Nie mogę go stracić... – Jego głos brzmiał słabo i tak, jakby należał do kogoś zupełnie innego. Harry mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, lecz nie powiedział ani słowa, za co Zayn był mu wdzięczny.

~*~

Z powodu kłótni Zayn zapomniał o odwiedzinach rodziców, którzy mieli przyjechać jeszcze tego samego dnia, a gdy wreszcie sobie o tym przypomniał, wybiegł z mieszkania Harry'ego jak huragan, byle tylko dotrzeć do domu na czas. Zdążył jedynie ogarnąć bałagan w salonie i włożyć brudne naczynia do zmywarki, zanim rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Louis nadal nie wrócił, lecz w tej chwili był zbyt zajęty robieniem dobrej miny do złej gry, aby zamartwiać się, co działo się z jego chłopakiem.

Mimo to przyjazd rodziców poprawił jego nastrój chociaż odrobinę. Tęsknił za mamą i za jej wypiekami oraz za głębokimi rozmowami ze swoim tatą na różne tematy. Trisha przywiozła ze sobą ogromne zapasy jedzenia, które wystarczyłyby dla całej armii, lecz dzięki przeróżnym zaprawom zapakowanym w słoiki, szafki w kuchni nie wyglądały już tak żałośnie pusto.

– Więc co u ciebie, synku? – zapytała, gdy usiedli w salonie ze świeżo upieczonym plackiem oraz zaparzoną kawą, od której roznosił się przyjemny zapach po całym pomieszczeniu. – I nie próbuj mnie okłamywać, ponieważ widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

– Trisha. – Tata Zayna posłał swojej żonie karcące spojrzenie, co dawało do zrozumienia, że wcześniej rozmawiali o tym między sobą, kiedy ich syn nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

Zayn jedynie uśmiechnął się ponuro. Mimo wszystko tęsknił za martwiącą się o niego mamą, która nadal bała się, iż jej syn nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie na własną rękę w obcym mieście.

– Jestem zmęczony – przyznał, po części mówiąc prawdę. – Nie mogłem spać, bo...

Do jego uszu dotarł zgrzyt zamka, a potem odgłos powoli otwierających się drzwi frontowych. Zanim rodzice zareagowali na ten dźwięk, Zayn wyszedł z salonu na korytarz i ujrzał przed sobą Louisa, który nadal miał na sobie wczorajsze ciuchy i wyglądał na równie zmęczonego co Zayn. Gdy Tomlinson spojrzał na niego, w jego oczach widoczny był smutek oraz poczucie winy i najwyraźniej zamierzał coś powiedzieć, lecz Zayn pokonawszy dzielącą ich odległość, pocałował go, przykładając dłonie do policzków chłopaka, które były chłodne od zimnego powietrza.

– Martwiłem się – wyszeptał w jego usta. – Nie zadzwoniłeś. Byłem u Harry'ego, ale nie było cię tam.

– Zatrzymałem się w hotelu – wyjaśnił Louis, nie odsuwając się od niego, a jego ręce objęły Zayna w pasie, jakby nie zamierzał go puścić. – Nie wiedziałem, czy chcesz, żebym zadzwonił. Musieliśmy ochłonąć.

– Ale wróciłeś.

Louis nieznacznie odsunął głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Zawsze będę wracał _do ciebie_.

W jego słowach tkwiła nie tylko obietnica tego, iż będzie lepiej, będą się starać naprawiać to, co zostało zniszczone, ale także proste przeprosiny, których nie trzeba wypowiadać, ponieważ można je przekazać gestami. Kiedy chłodne wargi Louisa odnalazły jego, Zayn wiedział, że nie musi się niczego obawiać, jeśli ma przy sobie osobę, którą kocha nad życie.

~*~

Harry miał rację. Był idiotą. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wcześniej obawiał się spotkania Louisa z jego rodzicami. Już w pierwszej chwili Lou oczarował jego mamę swoim uśmiechem oraz lekkimi żartami, a Yaser, choć z początku przyglądał mu się dość podejrzliwie, także znalazł z nim wspólny język. Wszystko wypadło bez problemów, a Zayn już zapomniał o tej niedorzecznej kłótni, ponieważ cieszył się tym, co ma przed sobą.

Jednak nie było lepiej.

Kładli się spać razem, jakby wszystko było w porządku, lecz ich pocałunki stawały się coraz mniej _gorące_ ; brakowało ognia, który kiedyś sprawił, że zakochał się w Louisie. Za każdym razem, gdy Zayn o poranku otwierał oczy, druga strona jego łóżka była pusta i zimna. Mimo że znajdował Louisa w kuchni, przygotowującego śniadanie, zachowującego się zwyczajnie i swobodnie, całował go na powitanie, wszystko zdawało się być zbyt znajome, jakby wpadli w rutynę, do której praktycznie oboje się zmuszali, byle tylko niczego nie zmieniać.

Nienawidził tego, lecz nic z tym nie robił. Uznał, że oboje potrzebują czasu na powrót do normy. Mijały tygodnie i miesiące, a nic nie uległo zmianie.

– Może potrzebujecie terapii? – zaproponował Niall, który siedział po turecku na blacie w studiu tatuażu z batonem w dłoni i starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt rozradowanego na rzecz swojego przyjaciela. – No wiesz, jak małżeństwa, które przechodzą kryzys.

Zayn podniósł głowę znad projektu tatuażu dla jednego ze stałych klientów i posłał Horanowi krzywe spojrzenie.

– Nie pójdziemy do poradni małżeńskiej. Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.

– Zachowujecie się jak małżeństwo.

Zayn pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

– Chcesz z nim zerwać?

– Nie – odparł bez wahania.

– On chce zerwać?

Zayn przygryzł wargę, nie znając odpowiedzi. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

– Nie wiem. Nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, po czym wsadził do ust ostatni kawałek batonika i zaczął oblizywać palce z błogim wyrazem na twarzy. To był koniec ich rozmowy, ponieważ blondyn nie był w stanie skupiać się na jednym temacie dłużej niż kilka minut.

– Horan! – Oboje odwrócili głowy w stronę Sandy'ego, który wyszedł z drugiego pomieszczenia. – Albo idziesz pod igłę, albo wynocha.

Niall roześmiał się dźwięcznie, wiedząc, że tatuażysta jedynie żartuje, ponieważ były to ich typowe przekomarzania się.

– Dzięki, San, ale dobrze mi z moją czyściutką skórą – odpowiedział, zeskakując ze swojego miejsca na blacie, po czym odwrócił się do Zayna. – Ty i ja idziemy dzisiaj do baru. Musisz się odstresować.

Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo wiedział, że żadne sprzeciwy w niczym nie pomogą, a miał ochotę na odrobinę rozrywki.

~*~

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem tak dobrze się bawił. Przebywanie z Niallem zawsze było proste, ponieważ blondyn nie dbał o nic, jeśli w grę wchodził alkohol. Był beztroski i sam jego uśmiech sprawiał, że Zayn czuł się lepiej, nawet jeśli nie mógł wybić sobie z głowy smutnego spojrzenia, które posłał mu Louis, zanim wyszedł z domu.

– Zayn! – krzyknął mu do ucha Niall, który w jednej ręce trzymał piwo, a w drugiej kolorowego drinka. – Pij!

Więc Zayn pił, coraz więcej i więcej, zapominając o wszystkim, co go gnębiło, zapominając o jego związku, który zdawał się rozpadać na jego oczach. Z każdą chwilą jego umysł stawał się bardziej zamglony, a myśli znikały, zastąpione przez przyjemną pustkę, której nie czuł od dawna. Pamiętał jedynie śmiech Nialla, odgłosy rozmów i łoskot kieliszków, które nadal dudniały mu w głowie, gdy obudził się następnego randka.

Zorientował się, że nie znajduje się w swoim mieszkaniu, a w mieszkaniu Nialla, na jego kanapie okryty kocem. Jego głowa nie bolała aż tak bardzo, zważywszy na to jak dużo wypił poprzedniego wieczora, lecz wszystko, o czym zapomniał z pomocą alkoholu, wróciło do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Musiał wrócić do Louisa. Natychmiast.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go Niall, gdy wszedł do kuchni już w pełni ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. Irlandczyk wyglądał dość żałośnie i bladziej niż zwykle, jednak posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

– Dzięki za wczoraj – powiedział, obejmując przyjaciela jednym ramieniem.

– Zawsze do usług! A teraz wracaj do swojego królewicza i uprawiajcie gorący seks na zgodę. Seks po kłótni zawsze jest o wiele lepszy.

Zayn pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– Nie zawsze działa to w ten sposób.

Zayn nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio kochali się tak, iż czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Nawet w łóżku dopadła ich ta beznadziejna rutyna.

– A może potrzebujecie jakiegoś urozmaicenia? – podsunął Niall, przykładając kciuk i palec wskazujący pod brodę, jakby intensywnie myślał. – Zabawki, trójkącik i te inne rzeczy. Nie wiem, czy gejowski seks jakoś się różni, są jakieś specjalne pozycje, ale wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Odsunąwszy rękę Nialla od jego podbródka, Zayn spojrzał na niego z powagą.

– Nigdy więcej – powiedział powoli – nie próbuj dawać mi rad. Błagam.

Horan roześmiał się krótko i wzruszył ramionami.

– Idź do domu – mruknął, klepiąc go po policzku. – Będzie dobrze.

Problem w tym, że nie miało być dobrze.

~*~

Zayn i Louis nie różnili się wiele pod względem utrzymywania czystości we własnym mieszkaniu. Gdy Zayn mieszkał sam, nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie rzuca ubrania, ponieważ rzadko przyjmował gości, a z przyjaciółmi (tzn. z Niallem) spotykał się na mieście. Louis nie był lepszy, ale pobijał rekord każdego, nawet największego bałaganiarza i w pewnym momencie Zaynowi zaczęło to poważnie przeszkadzać. Co znaczyło, że było  _źle._

Nie próbował zwracać Louisowi uwagi, ponieważ wiedział, że doprowadzi to do kolejnej sprzeczki, dlatego swoje wolne popołudnie poświęcił na ogarnięcie mieszkania, zaczynając od sypialni. Podczas gdy z głośników w salonie dobiegał głos Ushera, Zayn zbierał i składał wszystkie ubrania, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, do którego z nich należą. Nie jeden raz zdarzało mu się podkradać ciuchy Louisa, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu wolał jego koszulki niż swoje własne. Może dlatego, że pachniały Tomlinsonem i czuł się w nich dobrze.

Podniósł z podłogi koszulkę i znalazł pod nią czerwone bokserki Calvina Kleina, których widok zdziwił go, ponieważ był prawie pewien, że ani on, ani Louis nie posiadają tej części garderoby. Wzruszył ramionami, stwierdzając, że Louis musiał je kupić dość niedawno, o czym zwyczajnie nie miał pojęcia. Wrzucił je do kosza z brudami, który zaniósł do łazienki, śpiewając głośno razem z Usherem, ponieważ w mieszkaniu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go osądzać za ten niedorzeczny występ z gadżetem w postaci plastikowego kosza.

Po zrobieniu prania, przez pół godziny rozmawiał ze swoją mamą, starając się nie wspominać słowem o problemach jego i Louisa, ponieważ Trisha nadal żyła w przekonaniu, że jej syn zawsze jest szczęśliwy, a to było najważniejsze.

Louis spóźniał się o dwie godziny. Zayn próbował nie spoglądać w stronę zegara, lecz było to silniejsze od niego. Wiedział, że chłopak jest zapracowany z powodu swoich zajęć teatralnych, lecz dawniej robił wszystko, aby wrócić do domu jak najszybciej, byle być z Zaynem.

Odpędził od siebie te myśli i postanowił ten czas spędzić na graniu w FIFA, choć bez instrukcji Nialla nadal był w tym beznadziejny. Dochodziła siódma, kiedy nagle drzwi frontowe otworzyły się, ale nim zdołał otworzyć usta, Louis przebiegł przez korytarz prosto do sypialni. Zayn tylko pokręcił głową, nawet nie rozmyślając nad dziwnym zachowaniem swojego chłopaka.

– Zayn! – Louis stanął w drzwiach salonu, oddychając szybko z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami i rozczochranymi włosami. – Co zrobiłeś z naszą sypialnią?

– Posprzątałem.

– Dlaczego?!

Zayn praktycznie podskoczył w miejscu, gdy donośny głos Tomlinsona rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Wyłączył grę i wstał z kanapy, nakazując sobie spokój. Louis nadal oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł cały dystans ze szkoły aż do domu.

– Ponieważ nawet nie widziałem podłogi pod stertą naszych ciuchów – powiedział spokojnie – i byłem znudzony. Siedziałeś w szkole dłużej niż zwykle.

– Pracuję! Mam o wiele więcej obowiązków i... i w ogóle!

– Czemu krzyczysz? – spytał go Zayn, odrobinę rozbawiony tą sytuacją, ponieważ Louis wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie stracił nad sobą kontrolę, co było absurdalne, bo nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów. Louis nabrał powietrza do płuc i na moment wstrzymał oddech.

– Gdzie są wszystkie rzeczy? – wydusił na wydechu, spoglądając na Zayna z lekkim strachem w oczach.

– W pralce, a reszta w szafie albo w łazience. Lou, nic ci nie jest?

Szatyn pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko, zsuwając z ramion kurtkę, której ramiona były wilgotne od słabego deszczu.

– Miałem ciężki dzień – powiedział cicho, podchodząc do Zayna i objął go w pasie. - Przepraszam. Przeraziłem się, że zapakowałeś wszystkie ubrania, żeby mnie stąd wyrzucić.

Mimo że ton Louisa brzmiał żartobliwie, przez jego twarz przemknął lekki grymas, którego nie był w stanie zamaskować.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

Lou wzruszył ramionami, lecz nadal miał wyraz twarzy, który zdradzał, że coś go gnębiło. Nie potrafił ukrywać swoich uczuć zbyt dobrze, a Zayn zawsze był w stanie go rozgryźć.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili ciszy, a ramiona Louisa mocniej go objęły.

– Zayn, ja... – wykrztusił z trudem, a jego oczy błądziły po twarzy Zayna, jakby próbował odnaleźć w głowie odpowiednie słowa. Toczył z samym sobą wewnętrzną walkę, a ten widok praktycznie krzywdził Zayna, ponieważ nienawidził oglądać go w takim stanie. Chciał w jakiś sposób mu pomóc, lecz był bezradny, skoro nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.

– Kocham cię – powiedział w końcu, a Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc, że nie to zamierzał wyznać. Jednak pocałował go, nie chcąc naciskać z nadzieją, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila i znów będą sobie bliscy, Louis będzie czuł się na tyle pewnie, aby podzielić się z nim swoimi problemami, które oboje będą próbowali rozwiązać.

Może właśnie z powodu tego nagłego poczucia wzajemnego porozumienia, później, gdy oboje leżeli w łóżku, Louis całował go i pieścił z tak wielkim oddaniem oraz ogniem w oczach, jak gdyby swoim dotykiem chciał odpędzić od nich wszystko co złe. W każdym pchnięciu jego bioder, które sprawiały, że tonął coraz głębiej w ścianach Zayna, znajdowały się słowa „kocham cię”, „potrzebuję cię” i „przepraszam cię”. A Zayn przez krótką chwilę myślał, że może jeszcze nic straconego.

~*~

Wjechał na parking przed szkołą i zerknął na zegarek na tablicy rozdzielczej. Louis obiecał, że tym razem skończy zajęcia punktualnie i oboje pójdą na lunch z Doniyą, która przyjechała do miasta, aby się z nimi zobaczyć. Zamierzał poczekać w samochodzie, lecz przyjechał wcześniej niż planował, więc wysiadł z zamiarem poczekania na Lou pod drzwiami szkolnego teatru.

Wszystko wydawało się inne niż wtedy, gdy był tutaj ostatnim razem na świątecznym przedstawieniu. Korytarze świeciły pustkami, ponieważ nadal trwały ostatnie w tym dniu lekcje, więc dotarł na drugie piętro bez żadnych przeszkód. Oparł się plecami o ścianę na wprost od wejścia do sali i przez chwilę miał ochotę na sięgniecie po papierosa, żałując, że jednak nie został w aucie. Jednak znajdował się w szkole, gdzie palenie zdecydowanie nie było dozwolone. Na tę myśl parsknął śmiechem; kiedy sam chodził do szkoły, nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na takie zakazy, paląc w ubikacji lub za budynkiem, gdzie trudniej było złapać jego i jego kolegów. Wtedy uważał się za wielkiego ważniaka, ale wyglądało na to, że jednak trochę zmądrzał przez te lata.

Usłyszał kroki, które w pewnym momencie ucichły i podniósł głowę. Liam stał przy końcu korytarza z miną, jakby zamierzał zawrócić. Zayn pomachał do niego z serdecznym uśmiechem, przywołując go do siebie. Lubił tego chłopaka i żałował, że widywali się tak rzadko. Coś mówiło mu, że Liam mógłby stać się naprawdę dobrym kumplem.

– Czekasz na Louisa? – zapytał, zatrzymując się dwa metry od Zayna. Ciągnął za kołnierz koszulki z logiem szkolnej drużyny, o której istnieniu Zayn nawet nie miał pojęcia, ale wyglądał na dość zestresowanego i cały czas spoglądał w stronę zamkniętych drzwi teatru.

– Umówiliśmy się na lunch z moją siostrą – wyjaśnił. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że macie drużynę.

Liam zmarszczył czoło, jakby nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, ale w końcu spojrzał w dół na swój tors.

– Ach, no tak. Dzieciaki muszą nosić mundurki, a ja jako asystent także.

– Myślałem, że jesteś nauczycielem. – Przebiegł wzrokiem po torsie Liama, na którym koszulka opinała się dość ciasno, uwydatniając mięśnie brzucha i ramion. Zayn musiał przyznać, że chłopak był całkiem przystojny i seksowny, lecz szybko odpędził od siebie te myśli.

– Będę nim w przyszłym roku. Teraz jestem tylko asystentem, choć i tak odwalam więcej roboty niż stary pan Norman.

– Jesteś stąd? – zapytał, aby z grzeczności utrzymać rozmowę i poznać osobę, która pracuje z jego chłopakiem od kilku miesięcy.

– Z Wolverhampton. Znalazłem świetną okazję, której nie mogłem przepuścić. – Przebiegł dłonią po włosach i zerknął w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. – Pójdę już. Chciałem o coś zapytać Louisa, ale...

– Możesz na niego poczekać. Nam się nie spieszy.

– Nie, lepiej będzie, jeśli...

Jego dalsze słowa utonęły w głośnej wrzawie, która wybuchła, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi teatru. Dzieciaki z głośnym wrzaskiem wybiegły na korytarz, nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem, choć kilku uczniów krótko pozdrowiło Liama, zanim zniknęło za rogiem korytarza. Louis wyszedł jako ostatni, nadal pogrążony w rozmowie z chłopcem, który spoglądał na niego jak na swojego idola, co przywołało uśmiech na twarzy Zayna. Louis był nie tylko wspaniałym nauczycielem, ale także miał podejście do dzieci, które sprawiało, że wszyscy go uwielbiali.

Gdy tylko Lou spostrzegł, kto na niego czeka, zamarł z dłonią na drzwiach i z szeroko otwartymi oczami, spoglądając to na Zayna, to na Liama. Zayn podszedł do niego i, położywszy dłoń na jego plecach, musnął ustami jego wargi, o czym marzył od samego rana.

– Gotowy?

Lou skinął głową, po czym zerknął w stronę Liama, który stał za nimi z wyrazem dyskomfortu na twarzy.

– Porozmawiamy później – zwrócił się do niego, a Liam tylko przytaknął, po czym pożegnawszy się z nimi, ruszył w głąb korytarza. – Możemy iść.

– Jest całkiem miły – powiedział, chwytając Louisa za rękę, kiedy skierowali się korytarzem w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. – Powinniśmy zaprosić go na drinka z Harrym i Niallem.

– Kogo?

– Liama.

Louis zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że Zayn, który w pierwszej chwili tego nie zauważył, zachwiał się lekko z powodu ich splecionych dłoni.

– Czemu nagle interesuje cię Liam? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

– Po prostu pomyślałem, że można zaprosić go na drinka. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. –  Pochodzi z miasta oddalonego o dwie godziny stąd i coś mówi mi, że nie znalazł tutaj wielu kumpli z powodu zapracowania, a wy zdajecie się mieć dobry kontakt. Tylko to zaproponowałem, ale jeśli nie chcesz... – Zamilkł na moment, przyglądając się swojemu chłopakowi, który podejrzliwie mrużył oczy. Zayn uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Nie mów mi, że jesteś zazdrosny.

– Na litość boską, Zayn. – Louis wywrócił komicznie oczami i pociągnął go za rękę. – Chodźmy już. Twoja siostra nie da nam żyć, jeśli się spóźnimy. Obiecuję ci, że wszystko zrzucę na ciebie, bo ty masz w genach brak punktualności, więc tobie można to wybaczyć.

Zayn tylko parsknął śmiechem, kochając go w takich momentach jeszcze bardziej.

~*~

Tego wieczora Zayn nie miał specjalnej ochoty na pójście do nocnego klubu, ale sam był sobie winien. Całkiem niechcący napomknął Niallowi o propozycji zaproszenia Liama, co blondyn przyjął z wielką ochotą, ponieważ polubił tego chłopaka. Okazało się, że Liam dość dobrze wpasowuje się do ich grupy, choć przez pierwszą godzinę widać było, iż jest odrobinę zestresowany. Chociaż rozmawiał z Niallem, co chwilę zerkał w stronę Zayna i Louisa, który siedział na jego kolanach, nie zważając na to, że przy stoliku są wolne miejsca. Zayn nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ponieważ mógł obejmować go w pasie i co jakiś czas składać na jego karku delikatne pocałunki.

Zayn i Liam nie pili zbyt dużo w przeciwieństwie do reszty chłopaków, więc po jakimś czasie Harry i Niall zachowywali się jak dwie zbyt nabuzowane i roześmiane hieny, a Louis już nie był w stanie wysiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu, więc wiercił się przez co kolana Zayna zaczęły protestować pod jego ciężarem.

– Może pójdziemy do domu, co? – zapytał swojego chłopaka, ale w odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie pełen oburzenia pomruk. – Kiedy jesteś pijany, nie potrafisz utrzymać rąk przy sobie – dodał z rozbawieniem, patrząc na dłoń Louisa, która bawiła się z guzikiem jego koszuli, aby wsunąć się pod materiał. Miał chłodne dłonie, więc po piersi Zayna przebiegały dreszcze, pogłębiane przez biodra Tomlinsona, które raz po raz ocierały się o jego krocze.

– Jesteś taki seksowny. – Oddech Louisa połaskotał jego kark, a Zayn wywrócił oczami.

Nagle napotkał spojrzenie Liama, który przyglądał im się z dziwną miną. Jego oczy były zmrużone, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię, jakby nie podobało mu się to, co widzi. Zayn nagle poczuł się zawstydzony, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że Payne nie pochwalał ich zachowania.

– Lou, przestań. – Pochwycił nadgarstek chłopaka, gdy ten zdołał wsunąć dłoń głębiej pod jego koszulkę i uszczypnąć jego sutek z psotną miną. Zayn przygryzł wargę, gdyż w takich chwilach trudno było się mu oprzeć.

– Pragnę cię – powiedział dość głośno, więc osoby przy stoliku wyraźnie go słyszały. Niall wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a Harry rzucił jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, której Zayn nie zrozumiał, ponieważ jego wzrok padł na Liama, który w tym samym momencie podniósł się z krzesła i mrucząc coś o toalecie, zniknął im z oczu.

Louis także to zauważył, ponieważ zamarł w bezruchu i zmarszczył czoło, wyglądając na trzeźwiejszego.

– Co z nim? – zapytał Niall, nadal dusząc się ze śmiechu.

– Pogadam z nim. – Louis wstał z kolan Zayna, lekko chwiejąc się na nogach, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę.

– Louis – odezwał się ostro Styles, a Zayn spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. Harry spoglądał na Lou z ostrzegawczą miną, a jego zielone oczy zdawały się przekazywać mu wiadomość, której Zayn nie rozumiał, a Louis zignorował, ponieważ już zmierzał w kierunku, w którym udał się Liam.

– O co chodziło? – zapytał Harry'ego, ale chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami, choć jego oczy patrzyły na niego ze smutkiem.

Po piętnastu minutach Zayn zaczynał się martwić, ponieważ Louis i Liam nadal nie wrócili do stolika. Nie widział ich ani na parkiecie, ani przy barze, więc przypuszczał, że nadal są w toalecie i nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Louis po prostu puścił pawia z powodu zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Właśnie dlatego postanowił sprawdzić, co dzieje się z jego chłopakiem, ale gdy tylko oznajmił chłopakom, gdzie zamierza pójść, Harry złapał go za rękę.

– Zayn, nie powinieneś – powiedział na wydechu z lekko rozszerzonymi powiekami i niezbyt trzeźwym spojrzeniem.

– Zobaczę, co się dzieje. Nie ma ich od piętnastu minut.

– Ale _ja_ _wiem_ , co się dzieje i... – Styles urwał w pół zdania i pokręcił głową, przeczesując dłonią swoje włosy. – To popieprzone.

– Co jest popieprzone? – zapytał, czując narastający niepokój i irytację.

– Gdybym był dobrym przyjacielem, już dawno bym ci powiedział, wierz mi, Zayn. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak cierpisz... Louis nic mi nie powiedział, to tylko moje przypuszczenia, które mogą być błędne, więc nie chcę nic mówić w razie, gdyby się okazało, że nie mam racji, przez co mógłbym pogorszyć sytuację, a wiem, że ostatnio macie problemy.

– Harry, o czym ty mówisz? – przerwał mu o wiele ostrzejszym tonem.

– Zayn, wydaje mi się, że Louis...

– Jestem z powrotem!

Zayn odwrócił się na pięcie na dźwięk głosu swojego chłopaka.

– Gdzie byliście tak długo? – spytał go Zayn.

– Mój żołądek zrobił rewolucję – wyjaśnił ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Klęczałem w kiblu przez dziesięć minut. Wracamy do domu?

Zayn skinął głową, lecz wtedy dostrzegł, że kogoś brakuje.

– Gdzie Liam?

Louis przełknął ślinę i obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Wyszedł – odparł krótko. – Chodźmy już.

Zayn postanowił nie zadawać więcej pytań, bo Louis nadal wyglądał dość blado nawet w słabym świetle klubu, więc pożegnał się z Harrym i Niallem, którzy obiecali, że wezwą taksówkę i nie będą więcej pić (w co im nie uwierzył), po czym udał się do wyjścia za Tomlinsonem. Przez całą drogę do domu miał przed oczami wyraz twarzy Harry'ego i nie potrafił odpędzić od siebie tego poczucia niepokoju, jakby miało wydarzyć się coś złego lub już się działo.

~*~

Powinien był się domyślić, powinien to zauważyć, a teraz siedział na kanapie w ich pustym mieszkaniu, trzymając w dłoni koszulkę z logiem szkoły, która nie należała do jego chłopaka. Dlaczego był tak ślepy? Dlaczego się nie zorientował? Czemu był na tyle głupi, aby żyć w przeświadczeniu, że to, co dzieje się wokół niego, to zwykły kryzys, który z czasem przeminie?

Już dawno w jego głowie powinna zapalić się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza, przypominająca część bielizny, która nie należała do niego i zdecydowanie nie do Louisa. Miał przed sobą tak wiele znaków i podpowiedzi, które bez przerwy ignorował lub był zbyt zaślepiony, aby je zauważyć. Wiedział, że nic nie jest w porządku, już od bardzo dawna, ale odsuwał od siebie te myśli w strachu przed tym, co może się wydarzyć. Pozwolił sobą pomiatać, traktować jak głupca, którym w rzeczywistości był i właśnie miał przed sobą idealny dowód.

Sama myśl, że Louis  _go_ _zdradził_ albo zdradzał od dłuższego czasu nie była jednak najgorsza. Najgorsze były kłamstwa, które wynikły z tej sytuacji oraz fakt, iż  _tym trzecim_ był ktoś, kogo znał. Nie tylko osoba, którą kochał, wbiła nóż głęboko w jego plecy. Zrobił to także ten, którego traktował jak równego sobie, jak kogoś, kto mógłby zostać jego przyjacielem.

Nie wiedział, czy większy ból odczuwał w sercu, rozpadającym się na milion kawałków czy może w umyśle, który zawiódł go po raz pierwszy. Powinien zorientować się wcześniej. Może wtedy to nie bolałoby aż tak bardzo.

Pytanie, jakie krążyło po jego głowie przez cały czas, brzmiało:  _dlaczego_ . Dlaczego Louis to zrobił? Dlaczego mu nie powiedział? Dlaczego go zranił? Dlaczego go nie kochał?

Czy powodem były ich kłótnie? Czy to przez ogień, który zgasł w ich związku? Czy to dlatego, że Zayn był zbyt nudny i nie spełniał jego oczekiwań? Miał tak wiele pytań, lecz nie wiedział, czy chciał poznać odpowiedzi.

Zayn nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie przez cały dzień. Tę koszulkę znalazł chwilę po wyjściu Louisa, który, co najgorsze, pożegnał się z nim pocałunkiem i obietnicą, że spędzą wieczór tylko we dwoje. Zaynowi wydawało się, że wszystko wraca do normy, przetrwali kryzys i będą mogli ruszyć dalej, zapominając o tych nieprzyjemnych chwilach. Czuł ulgę i radość, ponieważ w ich życiu zaczęło się układać. A potem, na dnie szafy, w której szukał swoich ulubionych spodni, znalazł  _tę koszulkę_ . 

Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę ze zdezorientowaniem, ale uczuciem, że już ją kiedyś widział, lecz nie potrafił skojarzyć właściwej sytuacji. A potem jego wzrok padł na metkę przy kołnierzyku z niewielkimi literami  _LJP_ .

Liam James Payne.

Uderzyły w niego przeróżne obrazy, począwszy od pierwszego spotkania w szkole, kiedy Liam wpatrywał się w  _jego chłopaka_ z ogromną fascynacją... wypad na mecz do Doncaster, w którym Liam z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu także brał udział... ta nagła zmiana w zachowaniu Louisa, przez którą właśnie teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to rozpoczęło się właśnie wtedy... pojawienie się Liama w dzień przeprowadzki i jego dziwne zachowanie... zniknięcie Louisa po ich najpoważniejszej kłótni... gasnący ogień w ich pocałunkach... spojrzenia Louisa pełne poczucia winy... czerwone bokserki... ślady na ciele Louisa, których Zayn na pewno nie pozostawił... słowa Harry'ego, który pierwszy domyślił się prawdy i chciał mu powiedzieć... ta koszulka...

Miał przed oczami tak wiele niezbitych dowodów, a jednak był zbyt głupi, aby je dostrzec wcześniej. W tej chwili zdawało się to tak oczywiste, iż miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Na odgłos klucza obracanego w drzwiach nieznacznie podniósł głowę, okładając koszulkę na stolik. Słyszał głos Louisa, który nucił pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, zdając się być w wyśmienitym humorze i przypominał mu o tamtym chłopaku, którego znał i pokochał ponad rok temu. Oboje tak bardzo się zmienili, iż Zayn nawet nie pamiętał dawnego siebie.

Louis wszedł do salonu i zamarł w miejscu z lekko wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Przez chwilę Zayn nie ruszał się z kanapy, nie patrząc tak całkiem w jego stronę, tylko w miejsce na gołej ścianie kilkanaście centymetrów od jego głowy. Nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie spojrzeć w jego oczy, aby nie stracić nad sobą panowania, nie rozpaść się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałeczki.

– Jesteś wcześniej – wydusił Louis z lekko zmarszczonym czołem. – Rano mówiłeś, że macie w planach tatuaż, którego zrobienie zajmie kilka godzin.

Zayn nawet nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, czy zadzwonił do Sandy'ego, by powiadomić go, że nie przyjdzie tego dnia do pracy. Przez kilka pierwszych godzin chodził jak w amoku, nie potrafiąc zebrać myśli, lecz nikt nie próbował się z nim skontaktować, więc zapewne nie miał problemów.

– Nie poszedłem do pracy – powiedział. Z jakiegoś powodu jego głos brzmiał neutralnie, bez cienia jakichkolwiek emocji i może dlatego przez twarz Tomlinsona przemknął niepokój.

– Co się stało? Jesteś chory? W okolicy krąży jakiś cholerny wirus, przez co większość dzieciaków choruje.

Louis ruszył w jego kierunku, lecz Zayn wstał z kanapy, nie mogąc pozwolić mu się dotknąć. Szatyn zatrzymał się przed kanapą, jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany jego zachowaniem. W jego błękitnych tęczówkach pojawił się zawód, na widok którego Zayn miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

– Mam kilka pytań, Louis. Czy to twoja koszulka?

Chłopak uniósł brew i powoli przeniósł wzrok na stolik, a Zayn uważanie obserwował jego twarz, spodziewając się kolejnego kłamstwa. Jednak Lou tylko westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Nie.

Tym razem to Zayn nie był w stanie ukryć zaskoczenia. Tomlinson nawet nie próbował skłamać ani udawać, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi. Czyżby liczył na to, że Zayn w końcu odkryje prawdę?

Louis spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem i otworzył usta, zamierzając coś powiedzieć, lecz zamiast tego westchnął ponownie i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie chciałem, żeby do tego doszło, Zayn.

– Nie chciałeś, żeby doszło do _tego_ , czy nie chciałeś, abym się dowiedział?

Louis skrzywił się lekko, słysząc jego ostrzejszy ton głosu. Tym razem to on nie potrafił na niego spojrzeć.

– Chciałem ci powiedzieć. – Zayn prychnął cynicznie na te słowa. – Naprawdę chciałem, ale nie mogłem... Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, musisz mi wierzyć. Nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić w taki sposób...

– Nawet nie patrzysz mi w oczy, więc jak mam ci wierzyć akurat teraz?

Z cichym jękiem Louis schował twarz w dłoniach i opadł na kanapę, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Zayn cofnął się o krok, bojąc się, że zbyt bliski kontakt mógłby jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć sytuację. Nie chciał rozwiązywać tego za pomocą kłótni; przez ostatnie miesiące zdawali się nie robić nic innego. Może to te sprzeczki były powodem?

– Jak długo? – zapytał po chwili. Krążył między fotelami, nie mogąc ustać w jednym miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę, ponieważ był pewien, że odpowiedź podziała na niego jeszcze gorzej niż sama zdrada. Ale musiał wiedzieć.

– Nie wiem... Chyba cztery miesiące temu? – Louis przetarł oczy kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. – Zayn, ja...

– Cztery miesiące? – powtórzył z coraz bardziej zauważalną złością. – Od tej kłótni o moich rodziców? Od tego się zaczęło? Posprzeczaliśmy się, ty wyszedłeś i poszedłeś do _niego_?

– Nie, to nie tak! – wykrzyknął, prostując się na swoim miejscu, by spojrzeć na Zayna. – Ja nie... nie poszedłem do niego! Zayn, pozwól mi wyjaśnić wszystko od początku.

– Nie wiem, czy chcę znać całą historię. Nie obchodzi mnie, co się stało, gdzie albo jak często... Ale muszę wiedzieć dlaczego. – Stanął przy jednym z foteli, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że za moment jego nogi odmówią posłuszeństwa. Louis kręcił głową z zaciśniętymi powiekami, jakby błagając go, aby nie zadawał mu więcej pytań. – Znudziłeś się? Jesteś jak dziecko, które co chwilę potrzebuje uwagi, nowej zabawki, więc o to chodziło? Znudziłeś się, więc musiałeś poszukać nowego zajęcia?

– Nie starałeś się – wydusił z trudem, a Zayn zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. – Wszystkie nasze kłótnie... Kiedy ja krzyczałem, ty odwracałeś się plecami i odchodziłeś, nie walczyłeś ze mną. Nie starałeś się walczyć o mnie i o nasz związek. Po prostu odpuszczałeś. Za każdym razem. A potem mnie zostawiałeś naprawianie tego, co się zepsuło.

– Więc to kara. Twoja zdrada jest moją karą. To ja jestem powodem, dla którego dopuściłeś się zdrady. To chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Nie obwiniam cię...

– Oczywiście, że to robisz – przerwał mu ostro. – Mówisz, że to _ja_ się nie starałem, a teraz nawet nie próbujesz mnie przeprosić. Niczego nie żałujesz. Nie próbujesz tego naprawić, ponieważ nie żałujesz, że do tego doszło! Kochałem cię, Lou, tak mocno, że ignorowałem wszystkie znaki, wmawiając sobie, że przechodzimy kryzys, z którego damy radę w jakiś sposób wybrnąć. Odpuszczałem, bo cię kochałem.

Louis gwałtownie podniósł się z kanapy z zaczerwienioną twarzą i załzawionymi oczami, w których gniew mieszał się ze smutkiem.

– Ja nadal cię kocham! – wykrzyknął chrapliwie. – Oddalaliśmy się od siebie, kłóciliśmy o wszystko i o nic, a ja tego nienawidzę najbardziej na świecie! A Liam po prostu był tutaj. Zależało mu na mnie, był przy mnie, kiedy ciebie nie było, bo zamykałeś się w tym swoim świecie, odwracałeś ode mnie za każdym razem, gdy pojawiały się problemy. Więc... Nie wiem! Może szukałem czegoś innego i nie twierdzę, że to było mądre, nie powinienem tak się zachować, ale stało się i nie potrafię tego cofnąć. Ale wciąż cię kocham.

Zacisnąwszy dłonie w pięści, Zayn przeszedł obok fotela, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z salonu. Musiał pozbierać myśli, uspokoić się, by podejść do tego z rozsądkiem. Nie chciał kolejnej kłótni i wiedział, że nie mogą tego rozwiązać właśnie w ten sposób.

– I znowu to robisz! – Usłyszał za sobą drżący głos Louisa, który najwyraźniej podążał za nim do ich wspólnej sypialni. – Znowu odwracasz się do mnie plecami i odchodzisz! Powinieneś wykrzyczeć mi w twarz wszystko, co myślisz. Powiedzieć, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz i zranić mnie tak, jak ja zraniłem ciebie, ale ty wolisz po prostu odejść! Zamierzasz mi wybaczyć? Zayn, powiedz coś!

Jednak Zayn nie potrafił wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Zabrał swój telefon, który podłączony był do ładowarki na stoliku nocnym, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy ma jakieś nieodebrane wiadomości lub połączenia. Louis nadal coś mówił, lecz nie docierały do niego żadne słowa, bo nie były ważne. Wiedział, że znów próbuje go sprowokować, wydobyć z niego jakąś reakcję, lecz Zayn czuł zbyt wielkie zmęczenie, by akurat teraz z nim walczyć.

– Co ty robisz?! – wykrzyknął, gdy Zayn otworzył szafę, aby wyciągnąć z niej swoją bluzę. Nadal miał na sobie cienką koszulkę oraz spodnie od dresu, w których czasami sypiał. – Rozmawiaj ze mną. Musimy jakoś to rozwiązać... _Zayn_!

Wyszarpnął się, gdy Louis złapał go za ramię, aby ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę i to był ten moment, gdy Zayn stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – wycedził ze wzrokiem wbitym w zbolałą twarz chłopaka. – Nawet nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć bez chęci zrobienia czegoś, czego będę potem żałować. Nie chcę na ciebie krzyczeć, nie chcę rozmawiać. Nie chcę tego rozwiązywać. Ty już podjąłeś decyzję. Twierdzisz, że chciałeś mi powiedzieć, tak? Nie zrobiłeś tego, ponieważ byłeś cholernym tchórzem, jednak nadal pieprzyłeś się z Liamem, wiedząc, że nigdy się nie dowiem, bo za bardzo cię kocham, żeby uwierzyć, że jesteś do tego zdolny. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś. Nie myślałem, że jesteś do tego zdolny. Okłamywałeś mnie, patrzyłeś mi w oczy i mówiłeś to wszystko bez cienia wahania. Przyprowadzałeś go do _naszego_ mieszkania, pieprzyłeś się z nim w _naszym_ łóżku! Ale jak sam mówisz, stało się i nie cofniemy czasu. I jak możesz mieć taki tupet, by to na mnie zwalać całą winę, jakbym to ja zepsuł cały nasz związek?

Warga Louisa zadrżała, jakby był bliski płaczu, lecz Zayn nie reagował na to w żaden sposób. Ten chłopak był znakomitym aktorem, potrafił ściągać na siebie uwagę i manipulować każdym, kogo napotkał. Tym razem Zayn nie zamierzał poddać się temu urokowi.

– Więc co teraz? – zapytał szeptem, a Zayn tylko westchnął.

– Teraz ja stąd wyjdę – powiedział powoli – ponieważ to najwyraźniej robię najlepiej. A kiedy wrócę, nie chcę, żebyś nadal tutaj był.

Oczy Louisa wytrzeszczyły się lekko z niedowierzaniem na jego słowa.

– Wyrzucasz mnie?

– Spodziewałeś się, że tego nie zrobię? Myślałeś, że jednak ci wybaczę i nadal będę udawać, że ty mnie nie zdradzasz? Nawet gdybym to zrobił, wiem, że nic by się nie zmieniło. – Założył sweter i przebiegł dłonią po włosach, byle tylko powstrzymać jej drżenie. – Ty nie chcesz ze mną być, Louis. Może mnie kochasz, ale nie chcesz ze mną być. Nie wystarczam ci i wątpię, czy znajdziesz kogokolwiek, kto będzie ci wystarczał.

Tomlinson spuścił wzrok na podłogę i oparł się barkiem o bok szafy, wyglądając tak, jakby uleciała z niego cała energia. Przez krótką chwilę Zayn miał ochotę objąć go, ponieważ nie mógł patrzeć na jego cierpienie, ten wyraz twarzy pełen udręki. Jednak bardzo szybko zostało to zastąpione przez jego własny ból, który paraliżował jego umysł i ciało oraz rozrywał na kawałki serce, które kiedyś biło tylko dla tego chłopaka stojącego przed nim.

– Będę u Nialla – powiedział ze spokojem. – Wyświadcz mi przysługę i nie przychodź tam. Powiadom go, kiedy zabierzesz stąd wszystkie swoje rzeczy.

– Zrywamy. – Zayn tylko skinął głową, choć szatyn na niego nie patrzył. – Tak pewnie będzie najlepiej.

Louis nie próbował go zatrzymać, gdy skierował się w stronę wyjścia, lecz Zayn przystanął przy drzwiach frontowych z ręką na klamce z nadzieją, że jednak Lou pójdzie za nim i powstrzyma go przed odejściem. Tak się jednak nie stało. Pozwolił mu odejść bez żadnej walki.

~*~

Zayn przez pierwsze kilka tygodni miał spory problem z dojściem do siebie i pogodzeniem się z tym, co się stało. Cierpiał i zadręczał się, nieprzerwanie zastanawiając, gdzie popełnił błąd, co powinien zmienić te kilka miesięcy wcześniej, aby ich drogi nie rozeszły się w taki sposób. Może Louis miał rację? Powinien bardziej się starać, nie odpuszczać, gdy pojawiały się problemy.

Po trzech miesiącach od ich rozstania Zayn przeżywał chwile, kiedy chciał zadzwonić do Louisa. Myślał, że może mogliby skorzystać z drugiej szansy. Był gotów na danie mu tej drugiej szansy, pamiętając o słowach Louisa, którymi zapewniał, że nie chciał, aby do tego doszło, nie chciał go zdradzić, nadal go kochał. Lecz stało się i za każdym razem, gdy Zayn przypominał sobie o bólu, który odczuł na wieść o zdradzie, wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu przebaczyć. Bowiem wciąż pamiętał o tym, że Louis nawet nie próbował go przeprosić, nie próbował o niego walczyć i pozwolił mu odejść.

Cztery miesiące po rozstaniu spotkał Liama. W pierwszej chwili zamierzał uciec, ale w aptece nie było zbyt wielu miejsc do ukrycia, a przypuszczał, że nagłe wybiegniecie z budynku byłoby dość dziecinnym posunięciem (poza tym przeziębiony Niall był nie do wytrzymania, a to była jedyna otwarta apteka w ich okolicy).

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał go Liam, który stanął za nim w kolejce. W pierwszej chwili Zayn zamierzał mu odmówić, ale w końcu kiwnął głową. Minęły cztery miesiące, powoli zapominał o wszystkim, a złość na Louisa malała z każdym kolejnym dniem, a z jakiegoś powodu nie nienawidził Liama.

Zapłacił za leki, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz i od razu wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy. Jego dłonie lekko drżały, gdy wsunął jednego między wargi, lecz trząsł się zbyt mocno, aby odpalić zapalniczkę. Nagle przed jego oczami pojawiła się inna zapalniczka i podniósł wzrok na Liama, który spoglądał na niego z nikłym uśmiechem. Między palcami lewej dłoni także trzymał papierosa.

– Nie wiedziałem, że palisz – zdołał wydusić, po czym zaciągnął się i poczuł, że bardzo powoli się uspokaja.

– Chyba nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji lepiej się poznać.

Zayn skrzywił się lekko. Były chwile, kiedy chciał zapoznać się z Liamem, lecz w tym momencie cieszył się, że nigdy do tego nie doszło, ponieważ mógłby go znienawidzić za to, co robił za jego plecami.

– Już dawno chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć – powiedział Payne po krótkiej chwili milczenia. – Wyjaśnić wszystko z mojego punktu widzenia, bo wątpię, aby Louis opowiedział ci, co się stało.

– Nie chciałem znać szczegółów. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Liam przytaknął głową ze zrozumieniem i zaciągnął się swoim papierosem, chwilę później wypuszczając dym ustami.

– Więc pewnie to bez znaczenia, jeśli powiem, że naprawdę mi przykro, Zayn. Wiedziałem, że jesteście razem, naprawdę go lubiłem, a mimo to sam doprowadziłem do naszego pocałunku, a potem... niczego nie powstrzymałem.

– To jest bez znaczenia – powiedział bez emocji. – Nie mam do ciebie żalu. To Louis był moim chłopakiem i to on mnie zdradził. Ty jedynie byłeś tym trzecim. Wydaje mi się, że Louis zrobiłby to nawet gdyby cię nie poznał. Z kimś innym, później, w innych okolicznościach...

Liam spoglądał na niego, jakby nie do końca zgadzał się z jego słowami, lecz nie drążył tego tematu.

– Naprawdę mi przykro – powtórzył ponownie, a Zayn jedynie skinął głową.

– Muszę iść, Niall na mnie czeka.

Rzuciwszy mu wymuszony uśmiech, odwrócił się, by skierować się w stronę domu swojego przyjaciela, lecz po kilku krokach zatrzymał się.

– Liam! – Zawołał za nim, a szatyn odwrócił się w miejscu. – Czy wy... nadal jesteście razem?

Liam zawahał się, nie będąc pewien, czy powinien odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu przytaknął.

– Jesteśmy, ale to nie jest nic poważnego.

Zayn ostatni raz zaciągnął się i rzucił wypalonego peta na chodnik.

– Nie pozwól mu zrobić z tobą tego samego, co zrobił ze mną, Liam. Zważywszy na okoliczności, nie zasługujesz na takie traktowanie.

Payne zamrugał, jakby nie dowierzając jego słowom, po czym posłał mu lekki uśmiech, którego Zayn nie był w stanie odwzajemnić, lecz skinął w jego stronę na pożegnanie. Od tamtego dnia drogi jego i Liama Payne'a już nigdy więcej się nie skrzyżowały, mimo że ta rozmowa pomogła mu w lepszym pogodzeniu się z cierpieniem.

Jednak nie znaczyło to, że było mu łatwiej. Czasami miał wrażenie, że widzi go po drugiej stronie ulicy albo słyszy jego głos nawołujący za nim, lecz gdy się odwracał, widział za sobą jedynie obcych ludzi, którzy mijali go zbyt skupieni na swoich problemach życiowych. Tęsknił za nim, choć tak bardzo tego nie chciał.

Dopiero siedem miesięcy później, które jednocześnie zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność i przemijać w mgnieniu oka, był w stanie powiedzieć, że Louis Tomlinson to jedynie epizod w jego życiu, który dał mu bolesną lekcję. Wiedział, że po raz drugi nie popełni tych samych błędów.

Choć Louis nie obchodził go tak, jak dawniej, nadal nie potrafił tak do końca zamknąć tego rozdziału swojego życia. Wciąż coś go męczyło, nie pozwalało spokojnie spać w nocy, lecz nie miał pojęcia, co to jest. Nie mógł ruszyć dalej.

Dotarło to do niego wtedy, gdy zobaczył go pewnego dnia w klubie nocnym. Louis nadal miał pewne miejsce w jego zranionym sercu, a nawet jeśli pogodził się ze zdradzą i zerwaniem, nie potrafił tak po prostu o nim zapomnieć. Potrafił wracać myślami do tych dobrych chwil, które spędzali razem, kiedy był naprawdę szczęśliwy, ponieważ miał go przy sobie. Właśnie te miłe wspomnienia pozostawiły po sobie największe piętno, a gdy ujrzał go w klubie, w którym pocałowali się po raz pierwszy (ponieważ los płata figle i uwielbia bawić się ironią), Zayn zrozumiał, że nigdy nie przestanie go kochać, chociaż już mu na nim nie zależy.

Louis siedział przy jednym ze stolików w gronie swoich znajomych. Wyglądał dobrze; jego włosy były dłuższe, ułożone w artystycznym nieładzie, policzki pokrywał zarost, a na jego ciele widać było o wiele więcej tatuaży. Zayn nie reagował na niego jak dawniej, nie czuł podniecenia, a jego serce nie biło mocniej, co przyjął z ulgą. W tej chwili Louis był jedynie kimś, kto na moment pojawił się w jego życiu i szybko zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie niechciane pamiątki.

Zayn nie spodziewał się, że go zauważy, ponieważ przez większość wieczoru starał się trzymać po drugiej stronie klubu, lecz Louis znalazł go przy barze kilka minut przed północą.

– Nie zamierzałem cię nachodzić – powiedział, stając obok Zayna, który siedział na barowym krześle z drinkiem w dłoni - ale muszę chociaż spytać, co u ciebie.

Zayn zerknął na niego kątem oka. Cieszył się, że zdążył wypić dwa inne drinki, ponieważ ta rozmowa wydawała się o wiele łatwiejsza.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion.

– Jesteś tutaj z kimś?

– Z Niallem, Harrym i z chłopakami ze studia.

Zayn był pewien, że już wcześniej widział, z kim przyszedł do klubu, lecz chciał w jakiś sposób pociągnąć ich rozmowę.

– Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko – zaczął powoli – gdybym wpadł do waszego studia?

Zayn odstawił pustą szklankę na blat i odwrócił się na krześle, aby siedzieć przodem do niego. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jego twarz, aby domyślić się, co planuje.

– Louis, nie możemy zostać przyjaciółmi – powiedział z powagą. – Nie mogę być twoim przyjacielem. Nie tak szybko.

– Wiem, nawet nie zamierzałem tego próbować. – Szatyn przetarł twarz dłonią i westchnął. – Dlatego trzymałem się z daleka przez cały ten czas. Rozumiem, że nie możesz mi wybaczyć i tego nie oczekuję, ale chcę cię przeprosić. Nie powiedziałem tego tamtego dnia i byłem niezłym dupkiem. Przepraszam cię, Zayn.

Gdyby usłyszał te słowa siedem miesięcy wcześniej, może uratowaliby chociaż mały skrawek ich związku.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zwykłymi przeprosinami nie naprawisz wszystkiego? Po naszym rozstaniu nadal byłeś z Liamem, podczas gdy ja zostałem sam ze złamanym sercem. – Zayn pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem to ty zawsze wychodzisz obronną ręką z każdej sytuacji, nawet gdy popełniasz błędy.

– To naprawdę nie brzmi dobrze – mruknął z krzywą miną, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Ja i Liam zerwaliśmy miesiąc temu. To prawda, zostałem z nim po naszym rozstaniu, ale cały czas czułem się z tym źle. Nie czułem tego ognia, który płonął pomiędzy nami. Jego też krzywdziłem, bo dopiero wtedy, kiedy cię straciłem, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje. Byłem z nim, ale myślałem o tobie.

– A kiedy byłeś ze mną, myślałeś o nim? – wtrącił z obojętnością, a kiedy Louis otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, powstrzymał go gestem dłoni. Zsunął się z krzesła, gotów wrócić do swoich przyjaciół. – To nieważne. Już mi na tobie nie zależy, Louis.

W oczach szatyna pojawił się smutek i żal, który Zayn zignorował i posłał mu lekki uśmiech, delikatnie klepiąc go po ramieniu jak znajomy znajomego.

– Trzymaj się, Louis – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i skierował w głąb klubu, czując jak po jego piersi roznosi się przyjemne ciepło oraz poczucie ulgi.

Może właśnie tego potrzebował – ostatniej rozmowy z Louisem Tomlinsonem, która udowodni mu, że ten chłopak już nie ma miejsca w jego życiu oraz w jego sercu. Wszystko przeminęło, zniknęło cierpienie oraz zawód. Pozostały jedynie wspomnienia, dobre i złe, lecz dopiero teraz z uśmiechem na ustach mógł ruszyć dalej. To był koniec.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
